Hostage
by lostsword
Summary: When the Presidents daughter is captured by a secret rebel fraction the ghosts are sent in to get her back, but what happens when love gets in between a corrupt official with dreams of power and the ghost recon team? ScottxAlicia
1. Chapter 1

_Hostage_

_Trailer_

_They say the White House is the safest and most secure place in the Unites States, some even say the world...well they were wrong._

"Sector six clear" a agent said into his mic as he walked on the roof of the white house. He scanned the sky and was about to turn around when a his eyes rolled into his head after a muffled cough.

Two figures in gray and white fatigues with ski masks and goggles stood behind him, one checked his pulse while the other spoke into a hidden mic. "Roof clear."

* * *

The small grind of the elevators ascent was barely heard as two more agents, one with a feminine figure, cocked their Uzis. They walked out of the elevator and walked up to a double door.

A man in a tux stood before the door. He had a pistol in his hand but the man was shot by the silenced Uzi before he could even get the gun up. One of the gray clad figures watched the elevator in the small hall as the other placed a rectangular charge on the door. "Set" the female of the two said.

* * *

A square sized hole appeared in the room across from their target. As the two figures fell from the roof they searched for any Secret Service agent and found nothing. Quickly they moved to the door and placed a white charge on the door. "Set" one said. _3..._

The other two operatives in the other room by the elevator stepped back a bit, almost hugging the doors. _2..._

The last two masked figures stood on the roof, night vision goggles scanning for anymore agents. _1..._

* * *

the President's daughter, being one of the most protected people in the United States had a small team of agents guarding her this night. The hall outside of her room had two men in front of her door, two across from her room and two at the end of either hall. In her room were two more agents, one by the door and the other being forced into playing a game.

All was quite that night, nothing going wrong or any declarations of war when suddenly two twin BOOMS went off. The entire hall was filled with smoke as the room across from her blew apart, killing both agents. The door leading to the elevator blew open as well and two figures in gray and white fatigues came out almost instantly and started shooting at the remaining four agents. Two more came out of the room across from the president's daughter's room.

One of the agents was shot in the face, another in the neck and the last two in the chest. The small team of terrorists gathered at the door as two watched either side of the hall as the last two kicked the door open and shot the startled agent on the other side. The other agent reached for his gun but was shot in the chest.

The girl, red haired and gray eyed screamed at the top of her lungs as the two gray and white clad figures grabbed her and pulled her towards the door.

* * *

President Ballantine had just finished his meeting with the delegates from Russia when two agents walked up to him. "Sir" one said. "We have a security breach".

* * *

The thud of men running up the stairs alerted the team that they had been discovered. One reached into it's pocket and pulled out a small device. The gloved hand on the figure pressed the green button and the team moved across the hall and into the room facing the outside of the White House. As they crossed one dropped a bag on the floor.

* * *

A dozen White House agents ran up the stairs to the President's quarters and as they ran up the stairs there was a Tick and then a massive BOOM as the entire stair case exploded.

On the other side of the hall another team was going up the elevator to the President's Suites when a explosion went off somewhere before they heard a SNAP and then the metal coffin they were in fell down the shaft.

* * *

The girl was still screaming as the team turned around, their backs facing the window. Making sure to shield the girl from the blast one of them hit a button and another explosion went off, blowing the entire wall apart. The small group waited and soon a solid black chopper roared next to the hole. One of the white and gray clad figures jumped in, followed by the girl and then the last two.

As the chopper flew away from the white house a second explosion went off, destroying the entire President's suite part of the building. As flaming parts of the roof fell all over the White House's front yard a black car pulled up and the President stumbled out, tears pouring out as he saw the chopper fly off into the sky.

* * *

_The toughest Job the ghosts have had yet...._

_a enemy that is hidden...._

_a conspiracy....._

_love, fire and gun shots...._

_COMING FEBRUARY, 1st, 2010. REVIEW OR DIE :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hostage_

_Chapter 1: Mail Call_

Scott Mitchel and the rest of the Ghost team were sitting in one of the briefing rooms in the White house as Lieutenant-Colonel Morgan Gordon stood beside a screen that showed snap shots of the white house. "At 2300 hours the White house was attacked...by these men" the slide switched to show a blury snap shot of a figure in white and gray fatigues. "They killed handfuls of government agents and captured the president's daughter...now" the screen switched again to that of a helicopter flying away from a burning hole in the White House. "We received a Message in the Las Vegas Mail Center stating and I quote 'be here by 4 am, Sunday, July 13 or Holly Ballantine will die' it's signed 'Bones'".

Scott raised his hand. "Lieutenant-Colonel, there's no mention of money? That's odd..." He murmured the last part to himself as he stared at the letter, now on the slide.

Colonel Gordon nodded. "True...very true...I am sending you down there as a shadow escort. No one is to see you and you are to keep a very very close watch over the president...Dismissed. "Gordon said and traded Salutes with each of them.

Outside of the briefing room as they headed off for their transport Diaz spoke up. "I Don't Like this Scott...no ransom? Somethings up" she said as they boarded the transport.

Scott nodded as the door sealed. "I agree with you Alicia..." he then turned the whole team. "i Want 200 % out of all of you. Alicia you and Matt pick a building overlooking the entire district. Joe I want you to hack into every cam you can and watch for any odd movement. Marcus, Nick, Bo, Paul and I will be the main team. Any questions?" He asked after he sat back down.

"Other then to ask if I get to use my M320 then im good" Bo said as he patted the grenade launcher affectionately.

* * *

The last of the occupants of the Las Vegas Mail Center were leaving as the building began to lock up when all of the sudden gun shots rang out. A handful of people in gray and white fatigues carrying AK-47s and M-16s were shooting anything that moved.

Once the group reached the center of the place they stopped. One of them, most likely the leader, made hand signs and several of the group moved off to other parts of the building. "We have 24 hours to be ready" the leader said, a voice device making it impossible to tell what gender it was.

The others nodded and moved about, some to the roof and others to the doors. Two more walked in dragging a red haired teenage girl with it. The girl in question was screaming and crying as she fought to break free of the grip.

The leader glanced at her before pulling out a pistol with one hand and firing it into the air, silencing the girl. "Be quiet or you will be killed" the jumbled sounding voice said, the voice scrambler made it even more scary.

* * *

At 0400 in the morning a black limbo, flanked by six striker class transports was driving down the long roads in Vegas, the head lights being the only thing allowing the column to see in the darkness of Vegas, which was odd since the city was rarely ever dark out. This only added to the eerie feeling everyone was getting. It eventually turned down another rode towards a massive building. The building itself was five stories high and had to more buildings connected to it on the left and right. Each building had a large skylight and a large LVMC logo printed on the front wall and door. The main building was solid white with red lines all over. The other four buildings were gray and had large garage doors, obviously storage buildings.

"That's the center? Looks more like a mall or army base" Bo said.

"It used to be a food storage and bomb shelter during WW2 but was converted into a club and hotel later, they added sky lights and other things to the place before it later closed down into a restaurant and storage building...then again it was closed down and became a international mail station" Gordon said over the com in the transport as they looked through the spy drone's camera that was flying over the massive city.

"Well, its full of places to be ambushed..." Scott said grimly. The others nodded grimly as the transport followed the President's column a few streets back. At last the transport stopped in a back alley. Joe, who was in the drivers seat, opened a black laptop and started typing things in quickly while the main team consisting of , Marcus, Bo, Paul, Nick and Scott got out as the ramp lowered. "Alicia, Matt you guys set?" Scott said into the helmet com as his HUD powered on.

"All set boss" Alica replied as she sat on a Casino a few blocks away with Matt laying next to her spotting through a small hand held telescope.

Scott nodded to himself before he made a hand sign towards the metal door of the warehouse they had parked near. "Hand signs from here out" he whispered before moving across the street, glad it was still dark out.

They reached the door and Paul kicked the door open, the other four followed him in and they quickly shut the door and glanced around. They were alone thankfully. Scott made a hand sign at the roof and the small team moved up the maze of metal stairs towards the roof.

While they were doing this the president's column had made it to the large circular drive way in the center of the buildings. Troops were pouring out of the transports and moving to defensive positions. Lights on the marines rifles were flashing all over the windows and walls, no signs of a enemy force had been seen, yet.

At last the president got out of the limbo, followed by four agents carrying some sort of automatic weapon. The five men moved up towards the front door as two of the agents moved forward and opened the doors, moving inwards and looking around.

It was dark and there was only a single light on in the center of the room. A lamp dangling from the roof. It's light showed Holly Ballantine, tear streaked eyes looking at them in fear and joy, tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth.

President Ballatine only saw this for a second before he ran forward. He was stopped when a figure in white and gray, the ones who had attacked his home and stolen his daughter, stepped out of the shadows. A shotgun was in it's hand and he had it held in the air, laying backwards against it's shoulder causally. "Glad you could join us" the voice jumbled device on it's mouth said.

Back at the Ghost team Scott and the others had just gotten across the roof top next to the warehouse when Alicia's com turned on. "Scott hurry! Code red! Code red!" she half whispered half yelled.

Scott knew this ment the mission was botched and threw caution to the wind.  
"MOVE IT!" he yelled just before the sound of a Gatling gun roared to life and a handful of explosions went off.

* * *

Alicia and Matt watched in horror as one of the windows in the closest storage buildings opened and a Gatling gun slid out. "Scott hurry! Code Red! Code Red!" she yelled just before the gun roared to life. Two more windows opened and a handful of grenades and rockets poured out, blowing two of the transports up along with the limbo and half of the marines were either dead or wounded.

Immediately little lights of machine gun fire retort could be seen as they returned fire. The Gatling gun roared up again, mowing apart more troops.

* * *

President Ballantine heard the explosions go off and instinctively turned around to see what it was. It was a mistake he would regret. Almost to fast to see the leader of the terrorists had a long knife against his throat. "Bad choice" it said in the horribly disfigured voice that the device on its mask's mouth said. It dropped the shot gun and gracefully pulled a Uzi out and fired it just as gracefully. The four agents dropped top the ground in a heap as the girl behind them screamed in horror and fear.

* * *

Scott and the others were running as fast as they could down the stairs in the building they had jumped onto. They busted out into the street in record time and ran down the street, trying to make it to the ladder on the storage building in time.

The guns shots and explosions were louder now and many people were looking out windows to see a battle raging, fire trucks, ambulances and police cars were flying down the road to the battle scene as the Ghost's climbed the ladder onto the roof. The first up was Bo. The second he got up there was a gun shot and he cursed as he hit the ground. A small hole in his leg were the bullet had gone in was starting to turn a dark red.

One of the terrorists stood behind a large air vent and was holding a semi repeating rifle. The second bullet would have hit the explosive expert in the head if he hadn't been roughly thrown behind a air vent by Scott. The leader of the Ghosts cursed creatively as his arm was hit. He slid behind the air vent next to Bo as the other three Ghosts got behind cover. "How's the leg!" he yelled over the gun fire at his friend.

"How's the arm!" Bo countered as he winced. His gloves were blood covered as he held them over the wound trying to keep the pressure on it. "I think it hit a blood vessel" he added.

Scott nodded and turned to fire a burst at the terrorist. However the figure had already dropped behind it's cover again. "Scott! Status report!" Gordon yelled frantically.

"We're held up on the first storage building. They got Bo in the leg. ETA is ten minutes if there are any more of these guys!" he yelled as he fired another burst. Again the figure was to fast and was behind cover. Paul jumped up and fired a shot off, nearly taking the figure's head as it peaked up. The woodsmen cursed repeatedly as he ducked back down.

"Not good. Hurry it up! Theres something going on in there!" Gordon yelled before shutting the com.

Scott nodded and crouched up to find the terrorist reloading. "Rush em!" he yelled and the four remaining Ghosts ran towards the figure.

Realizing it was outnumbered the figure ran back across the roof and lept across the narrow alley to the other storage building. Scott fired his rifle and hit the terrorist in the foot but it just kept running, though a bit slower. "What does it take to kill those things!" he muttered before running over to Bo. "You gonna be ok!" he yelled.

"I'll live chief!" Bo yelled. "Go save our president's hind quarters!".

Scott nodded and ran after the rest of the team.

* * *

President Ballantine stood rooted to the spot as the knife pressed into his neck back off enough for him to breath. He was still staring at the dead agents in shock as his daughter was untied and picked up like a sack of potatoes by another one of the terrorists. "What do you want?" he asked at last as the leader looked at him, most likely confused but it was hard to tell due to the mask.

"Freedom" The leader said, it's voice modifier making it sound like a hopeful thought. Before the president could reply the leader aimed it's gun at Ballantine. "Good bye" the device on it's mouth said.

A burst of fire rang out and the gun the terrorist's hand dropped to the ground. Ballantine looked up to see a man in Army gear on a landing above them holding a rifle up.

The figure made something that sounded like a curse before it pulled a pistol out and fired a round, it hit the man in the chest and he flew back into the wall. Then he turned to leave as he fired over his back at Ballantine. The shot hit him right in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. As the president fell to the group in pain a figure ran past him dressed like the man from the landing, except this one had a machine gun instead of a rifle and had a toboggan instead of a helmet.

* * *

Alicia fired her sniper twice more before reloading. The terrorist's were hard to hit and so far she had only hit one's arm. "Alicia! Scott's hit and Nick is running after them! The President's down and holy s-" Paul's voice was cut off by the sound of a Gatling gun roaring, though this one was different, it was INSIDE! Just after she realized this a helicopter blew out of the skylight in one of the storage buildings. The side hatch was open and the Gatling gun was firing down at the marines in the courtyard now.

Taking her chance Alicia took aim and fired. The first shot hit the metal door, the second hit the roof and the third hit home as it slammed into one of the figures chest's. The terrorist's body fell from the helicopter and onto the roof below. She fired once more and blew the Gatling gunner's head off and got another hit on anothers leg before she had to reload.

The chopper door closed just as she shot off her first round and then the vehicle flew off across the city. Alicia fired twice more before wiping the sweat off her brow and turning her attention to the havoc at the building. The remaining terrorists were disappearing, most likely running off now that their leader was gone.

* * *

**My first Chapter of my new fic, don't worry about Dark Order or any of my other fics I plan to start working on them soon, I just wanted to make sure this was done as well. Tell me what you think and if there are any characters im missing, im new to Ghost recon so sorry if I mess anything up.**

**REVIEW OR DIE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hostage_

_Chapter 2:Hospital Havoc_

Scott cracked a eye open and was met with blinding white light. Waiting a minute or two he slowly opened both eyes and let them adjust. After that was done he looked around. He was laying in a medical bed in a hospital room. Alicia was slumped against the wall in a chair fast asleep. The door opened and Marcus and Nick walked in, one was holding a tray of food. "Welcome back to the living boss" Nick said as he offered him the tray. "Doctors orders" he replied to the look sent his way.

Scott sighed and took the tray. "The day they make hospital food edible will be the day I'm president" he said only half joking.

Marcus and Nick looked at each other quickly. "Well that day could be closer then you think...Ballantine didn't make it..." Marcus said grimly.

Scott's face fell. "What did Gordon say about it?".

"Said there was nothing we could do..." Nick said. "But hey cheer up! We already got a new plan!" this perked Scott's attention.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "how long have I been out?" he asked.

"only a day...don't worry you won't have to move a muscle on this op" Marcus said.

Scott raised an eye brow. "Why am I not going to like this..." he murmered.

"Your gonna be the bait" Nick said.

Scott blinked. "Come again?" he replied, not sure that he heard right, maybe the bullet to his chest had messed him up more then he thought.

"Ballantine is dead...but the people don't know that and the terrorist's DON'T know that..." Scott was starting to see where this was going. "So command sent fake messages to the white house that he was here and they needed medical assistance. Most likely the transmission will be intercepted and the medics will be ambushed and replaced by the terrorists and then we just got to capture some to find out where the others are" Nick said. "we got a company of marines set up downstairs and outside and on the buildings surrounding us. Sargent Locklear is outside with a squad keeping guard."

"It'll be hook line and sinker before those gray clad freaks can say 'mount Gondwanalana'" Marcus added as he tossed him a pistol. "Just in case" he said as they left the room.

Scott sighed, "I always knew this job would be the death of me...".

* * *

The Ghost's along with a few dozen marines were set up either on the roof, the courtyard or on one of the surrounding buildings. Marcus, Matt and Alicia were set up on the hospital rooftop, Nick and Bo were on another building and Joe and Paul were on a building across from them. Marines were scattered all over, waiting for the white medical van to show up and too see if the lie would pay off or not.

Ten minutes ticked by as Alicia busied herself with cleaning her gun, the other Ghosts were doing something along the same lines as well. Twenty minutes and she grew frustrated. "where is that van?" she muttered as she glanced down the only street that led to the hospital.

The street had a handful of convenience stores and houses as well as a few restaurants and even a coffee shop and pawn store. The hospital was at the very end and had a large parking space in front of it, rows of gray, chest high, covered the parking lot. Only a few cars were in the parking spaces however, thankfully, since a battle was most likely about to happen.

Thirty minutes passed, and she was ready to believe the mission was dead, when a white van pulled down the empty street and everyone became alert and was making last minute checks on their weapons. This was it.

It took the van five aching long minutes to finally reach the parking lot and continued right to the glass doors of the hospital, a MP stopped the van and walked around to the back with two more marines.

Alicia watched from her post on the building, trying to understand what was going on. The two marines opened the back doors. From her high position she could barely see their shocked faces before a hail of machine gun fire hit them, killing them instantly.

Immediately the van roared it's engine and drove at full speed for the doors. "Code Green! Engage! Code Green!" Alicia heard before machine guns, assault rifles, pistols and other guns went off, peppering the car. She gracefully propped her gun up and fired at the first target she could see. The passenger's seat. The bullet ripped through the window and the terrorist's wind pipe before he could duck down. The glass broke and the driver swerved to the side.

At that moment a marine's carbine round hit the front right wheel, blowing the tire apart and making the car flip. Taking the opportunity the world class sniper on the ghost team fired her sniper and took out the driver just as the roof of the van collided with the ground.

This did not stop the car however. It continued screeching across the ground until it broke threw the glass doors, still being peppered by the marine and ghost guns.

The van slid across the front lobby, glass and metal going everywhere as it plowed over couches and tables before it slammed into the wide front desk. The white wood splintering as it barely held the van back from the wall.

Fires and bits of metal and wood, some of both were flaming as well, were all over the floor and walls. Several lights were hanging from the roof by only a single wire and others were sparking. The van's lights were flickering and scrapes and dents were all over the vehicle, ranging to deep or long or both.

At last the back doors were kicked open and a team of six terrorist troopers, dressed in the normal white and gray, jumped out. Clicking the safeties off their guns, three headed for a elevator while three headed for the stairs across the room.

* * *

Sargent Luke Locklear stood in the hallway outside of the 'president's' medical suite. From the sounds outside it seemed like everything was going like planned. He checked his shot gun's ammo and made sure the small team of marines were alert and ready for a blood bath.

Of course they were alert though, the sound of booted feet running up metal stairs was hard to miss. Only when the ding went off did Locklear see the danger they were in. "Turn around!" he barked just in time.

Just as his men flipped around, the door to the elevator opened and three of the odd clothed terrorist's ran out. They charged down the hall, shooting their uzi's or carbines gracefully, they were obviously experienced with their guns.

The marines fired their own rifles and carbines, though their aim was less precise...much less precise. Three of his men dropped and only one of the terrorist's had fallen, a bullet to the chest, head and arm.

Pumping the shot gun's rack he fired a round out of the sleek barrel of his gun with a mighty roar. The closest terrorist's chest was blown apart, guts and blood spraying all over the walls as the cloth tore apart.

The remaining terrorist fired it's uzi in a arc, the bullets cutting more of the marines down. As Luke slammed the shot gun's butt into the masked terrorist's face, he heard a door's lock click before he turned around. Three more terrorist's were running down the other hallway.

* * *

Three seconds after the van had gone threw the front doors and out of gun shot Alicia had plucked up her rifle, pulled a pistol out and had gone barging down the emergency stairs with Matt right at her tail.

Down, down, down they went as their boots thudded on the metal of the stairs. Turning corner after corner before they made it too the right floor. To her horror she found the door busted open, a smoking hole where it had used to be.

Sprinting threw the door she found the terrorist's in their odd armor and mask's working on the lock for the metal door. Silently Alicia thanked whatever powers there were for the metal door's reinforced lock and metal before she effortlessly fired her pistol, emptying an entire clip into the first terrorist's chest.

The second spun to face her and fired it's rifle down the blood stained hallway. The other continued on the lock, ignoring the fire fight going on. Alicia cursed softly before dropping down to a slide, barely missing the bullet aimed at her head. Matt had just walked threw the hole in the wall as the bullet shot past his face. Matt shot some random obscenity before dropping behind the wall, Marcus following suit.

Alicia barely had time to flip herself over as a burst hit where she had just been. Ignoring the empty pistol she pulled her sniper off the floor and fired blindly. The bullet hit the spot right above the lock that the terrorist was working on and the terrorist jumped back in surprise. She took the time to fire again, barely missing the other's neck. Instead she got a nice bullet to the shoulder.

Marcus finally jumped out of the hole with a large machine gun and started firing rapidly. Both terrorist's pulled the trigger's on their Uzi's. One pulled out a knife deftly with ease and tossed it like a paper clip across the hall, it slammed into Marcus' leg and sank deep. The big man screamed in pain before two bullets hit his other leg, knocking the mountain of a man to the ground.

Matt spun out of the hole with a fierce light in his eye. "Hey scum bags!" he yelled, causing both terrorist's to look up in surprise. That was when they noticed the admirable size of the grenade launcher on his assault rifle, gleaming with a round tucked inside, the yellow tip sticking out of the chamber just so slightly. Then without waiting for them to react, he fired the round.

The round glided threw the air and as it flew straight at the two enemy soldiers, one ran right at it and ducked, it sailed over it's head and collided with the other terrorist. The result wasn't pretty.

As gore and blood as well as debris flew all over the place, the second terrorist fired it's Uzi as the figure slid down the hall, the bullets hitting all over the supposed lone wolf's body.

As her friend dropped to the floor Alicia managed to pull her own knife up and threw it, with all that was left of her strength, right at the terrorist. Due to her wound though, it lacked real strength and aim. It only cut the figure's wrist.

The terrorist turned on her and leveled it's Uzi at her and she expected to see a white light, or her life flashing before her eyes but that never happened. For at that moment Scott had pulled himself out into the hall, despite his two bullet wounds and casts, and fired the pistol at the masked and armored terrorist. The bullets all missed and the figure deftly fired it's gun, sending Scott threw the air.

The terrorist then ran across the floor, it's gray and white uniform speckled with blood. It entered the room to find it empty and made what seemed like a scream or sigh. It walked out in a rage and found Alicia still reaching for Marcus's gun, since he had been closer to her.

It picked her up effortlessly and seemed to glare at her. "Where" the gurgled voice said, obviously all of the terrorist's had the device on, for what reason she could not guess.

"G-Go. T-t-to.." Alica stuttered, barely awake from being slammed against the wall, opening the wound on her shoulder even more. Before she knew it a fist collided with her stomach, then another....and another. After a couple minutes she got a few fists to the face before being tossed to the ground.

"Where!" the gargled voice was louder now, the electronics in the voice device must have been good to keep it that loud and still understandable. When she failed to answer she got a boot to the head. "Where!" it said again.

"Ballantine's dead" Scott yelled, laying on his side as he winced, blood spots on his uniform. He had in his hand the first terrorist's uzi, covered in bits gore and caked with blood along with a few dents and scratches. Then he squeezed the trigger.

This time the bullets splattered across the gray and white uniform and armor and the terrorist slammed into the wall, blood spraying out onto the wall. Cursing it raised it's gun up to shoot back but a burst went off, knocking the gray and white clad figure to the ground, a hole the size of Texas in it's head.

Scott looked up to find Bo, the man was grim set, his face angry as he fired a second burst into the dead body. "You ok sir!" he called as he checked on Matt and Marcus.

Scott nodded as he tried to sit up. "I'll live...how about the rest of the squad" his breath hitched as he pulled the stitches on his first bullet wound. He then proceeded to fall over onto the ground, holding his chest. He felt odd, maybe the blood loss....then it all went black.

Bo was about to report that the others were fine when he saw Scott fall to the ground, clutching his chest. "Sir?" he called as he moved closer, along the way checking on Alicia, who was out cold. "Sir?" he said again and got no response. "Scott?!" he said again and ran over, checking his commanders vitals.

* * *

**ok, maybe not the BEST place to stop at..but im tired and I wanted this done. Hope you liked it, plz review and keep READING! Oh and for anyone who is reading Dark Order, it will continue after this fic is done, which is most likely going to be a short ten or fifteen chapters. At best, maybe more...most likely not. Anyways thanks for reading! C U NEXT TiME!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hostage_

_Chapter 3: Bravo_

"Burke how's our six" Derrick Parker said as he and David Foster climbed up the side of a massive building, box shaped it stood fifty stories high and had windows covering almost the entire exterior frame. Flashes of light forty floors below them meant the traffic of New York was still on, as always.

Three blocks away on another sky scrapers rooftop was Jennifer Burke, a sniper snug in her arms as she kept watch on the windows and buildings around Bravo Team's infiltration unit. "All Clear Sir" Burke said. She was still getting over her near death experience in Mexico when they had pulled her back to active duty, because the others were too 'busy' on another op and they needed a sniper.

Getting back to the real world Jen noticed a black limo pull up to the building they were sneaking into, Savage-Odessa Towers, as a man in a black suit that most likely could by a small island got out, followed by three men in uniforms. Zooming in she could see his face.

The man had a slight tan with bright blond hair, golden green eyes and a matching beard that was in need of a trim. He walked up to the double doors of the building and typed something into a code box that she couldn't see and then walked into the building.

Meanwhile the other two Ghosts were just reaching the forty first flour, the floor that their target was on. For the past three years the Savage-Odessa Corporations had been watched by the United States government. The corporation was a bank and weapons company, Savage Weapons Co and Odessa Banks had merged around that time and just a year after money seemed to be withdrawn in large numbers. Along with other odd evidence such as over seas cargo being sent out and taken in, the government had decided to send in the Ghost team's backup force, Bravo Squad, to check it out.

They had been sent in to raid every file they could find on the company and find out what they were up to. "Uh Parker we may have a problem" Burke said in a worried voice over the com.

Parker sighed, "What dare I say is it?" he asked, annoyed.

Burke exhaled then inhaled. "It's Savage. He just arrived in his limo" she said, referring the co owner of the building they were illegally breaking into. Governor Jacob Savage had moved on from being a weapons owner to the senator of New York. He had dozens of buildings around the country and a handful around the world, so why. Why in the bloody hek did he have to arrive at the very specific one they were sneaking into TONIGHT.

Derrick bit his tongue as he fought back cursing like a fool. After a few minutes of thinking he made his decision. "Ok. Burke keep an eye out for any hostiles, Foster get that window open now!" he barked, as quiet as possible at the moment as he racked a round into his silenced MR-C and pointed it at the window, in case a guard happened upon the window.

David worked as fast as he could, using a small laser cutter prototype to cut the windows seams in rapid succession. After two minutes they had the window open and the two men quietly yet quickly jumped in. after making secure the window was back in place they moved down the carpeted floors of the building.

"Hurry. Savage is moving up the elevator, ETA is five minutes." Bruke said over the com, her eyes on the heat scope she had just attached to her sniper rifle.

Derrick and Foster moved quickly and silently down the hall as they searched each office. At last they found one at the end labeled, LAUNDRY. According to Intel this was the room the group was supposedly keeping secret files. Foster watched down the hallway, keeping an eye out for the governor and his escorts while Derrick broke the lock open and entered the room.

Just like the Intel had said there was a few large computers set up on the far wall. Covering most of the other walls there were massive computer drives. Walking over to one of the computers Derrick sat down and turned the console on. As it booted up he listened as hard as he could, trying to see if anyone had snuck into the hallway and taken Foster out.

Hoping everything was as quiet and safe as everything sounded Derrick went back to the computer. He was no computer wiz, and this stuff would probably melt one's head. Dozens of fire walls were in his way and he had no clue how to get past them. Reaching for his mic he thumbed it on.

"Forester, you any good with computers?" he asked.

"I took a class in high school, but not really" he said, whispering just like Derrick, just in case someone was on their secure channel.

"Well get in here and take a crack at it" Derrick whispered back as he got up, opened the door and let the fellow ghost in, after making sure he was doing his job Derrick moved out into the hallway and crouched down, his finger hovering over the trigger, just in case.

"Dang it, I said I don't know this crap....huh? Wait a minute...i got threw!" Foster shouted in triumph, momentarily forgetting the near radio silence they were in.

"Can it Foster! Just download the files and lets get out of here...Burke, ETA?" he asked, praying they could get out of here before Savage arrived. "Burke?" he said again, his stomach twisting the way it always did before the mission either was botched or something big happened. Right now he wasn't sure which he wanted.

As he was complintating this Jen was watching Savage and his small escort start walking down the halls, right for the one that her friends were in. she had to warn them. Reaching for her com she gasped when she realized two things in succession. Her com was missing and something was pressed against her neck.

"Stand up slowly" a gargled voice said. It barely sounded human. Slowly she did as commanded. "Drop the weapon" the voice said. Sighing she did as her odd captor commanded and dropped her gun. "Now tu-" before her captor could finish she whirled around and drop kicked at the figure before her.

It stood nearly seven feet tall and wore gray and white fatigue's along with light armor and straps holding ammo, guns and grenades. Her foot was caught by the figure, who was masked and had a visor over it's mask's eye's spot, with little effort on it's part.

It then spun her foot and she flipped onto the ground. Looking up groggily she saw that it had an Uzi pointed at her face. Without hesitating she kicked up, her foot connecting where the sun didn't shine with all her might while she yanked her pistol out and fired five shots into it's chest.

To her utter shock both attacks just made it stumble back a bit, holding it's chest in pain. Before she could shoot it again it fired its gun twice in the air, both bursts loud and clear, breaking the calm of the surrounding New Yorkers, and then it fell over the ledge of the skyscraper, backwards.

Without checking on whether he survived the fifty foot drop or not Burke ran and grabbed her com and screamed into it. "GET OUT NOW!"

Derrick was about to check on Foster when all hek broke loose. "GET OUT NOW!" Burke screamed just before gun shot's went off. Bullets whizzed past the experienced soldier's face as instinct took over. He dove to the ground and fired his silenced gun in succession as he dropped. One of the attackers down at the end of the hall dropped, clutching his face and neck as he dropped with a thud.

As he jumped up and into a narrow alcove where a window was bullets shot past him again, but in less frequency. He blind fired down the hall before ejecting the clip and then slamming a new one in. "Foster ETA!?" he yelled as he fired his gun.

"ETA is three minutes!" Foster replied, fear was creeping into his voice.

Derrick growled before turning into the hallway and gunning another one down. Now only two men were left, one wearing a uniform and another in a tux, he recognized the man instantly as Savage. He had a glare that did justice to his name as he fired his pistol while his cohort fired his sub machine gun, which had been neatly tucked inside his uniform.

As Parker spun back into the alcove, bullets barely missing him, one grazed his arm because of the close quarters and the bare amount of cover he had. "Too slow Foster, Take what you can and let's get out NOW!" he barked. Just as he finished a grenade rolled down next to his feet. Thinking fast he kicked the grenade like he had played football with his family in Alabama. It sailed straight and true and detonated right in front of both men.

The uniformed one jumped in front of Savage and his body, or what was left of it, was riddled with shrapnel and fire as savage screamed, his entire left face was covered in shrapnel.

"FOSTER!" Parker screamed in a stressed and angry voice as he heard boots, lots of boots, stomping down the other hallway. The one that joined into his hallway. "Not good" he muttered frantically as he kicked the door open and found Foster finishing the download. The monitor said 97% complete. "Not enough time" he said as he yanked the data chip out of the port and ran out into the hallway, with David screaming behind him.

"You idiot! You could have corrupted the entire thing and we'll lose everything!" he screamed as a bullet whizzed by. They both came to their senses when they looked down the hallway and found half a dozen figures in masks, gray and white fatigues and armed to the teeth. Then they all fired or tossed grenades.

"Move" Derrick barked as he tossed a pair of grenades back at them, then busted right through the window, catching a bullet in the leg as he jumped. He and David grabbed a ledge right below them as the entire hallway erupted in fire. Dust and pieces of glass and metal shot out, but luckily they were out of the danger zone, ironically right below it.

After a second or two Derrick regained his composure and painfully turned his mic on. "Burke...you got us a way out of here...." he groaned as his hand painfully held onto the ledge, there were no other ledges near by and cutting a window open was out of the question.

Seconds later a bullet shot into the wall next to them, before they could yell sniper they saw what the bullet had carried. A rope. Realizing what it was Derrick grabbed the rope and managed to start shimmying across the New York streets below them as he and David crossed the panicking streets and onto the building where Jennifer was hiding out, her sniper still tucked in her arm. To say shimmying that ENTIRE length was hard would have been a major understatement.

Derrick dropped to the ground, his bullet wounds coming back to him in full force now. "W-Where is that dang chopper" he growled out. Barely keeping himself awake after moving so far, three or four blocks, while sporting a wound in his leg and arm.

David seemed a bit better, though not by much. He sat up breathing heavily as he realized in frustration that during the confusion he had left his gun in the computer room. Well at least he had his pistol, he thought in grim relief as he patted his battered colt, strapped to his leg.

"Sorry Derk we were given a red light, choppers a no go, we got to find a way out of the city. A striker is waiting for us in Manhattan" she said in a tired tone as well. Her duel with her attacker, unknown to her teammates yet, had drained her for some reason. Was she getting soft or was that thing just really good? She honestly hoped it was the latter.

"Well dang..." Derrick muttered, his wounds and fatigue starting to get to him, but he fought them back viciously, this was HIS team, HE could rest when he got them to safety, or that's what he told himself as he stood up, albeit a bit slowly and painfully.

"You ok Derrick?" Burke asked in a worried tone.

"Just peachy" he muttered as he patted his chest. "Gonna take more then a few bozos to kill 100% Ghost" he said with pride, trying to hide the pain in his leg, bullets had never hurt this much before...." Lets move" he said and had to grit his teeth as he walked strong, despite the pain in his leg, instead of limping.

Burke and Foster followed him as the three soldiers made their way over to the stairs. This is gonna hurt... Parker thought before the team made it's way down the stairs. He was right. After an hour of painstakingly walking/running down the stairs of the skyscraper, it seemed like thousands of flights, but they finally made it.

"W-Why couldn't we t-take the d-dang el-elevator" David half muttered half yelled as he slumped down against the wall inside the last floor of the building. Next to him was the bright red door that had a green neon door that said in big bold letters EMERGANCY EXIT.

"B-Because the building lost power for some reason, I think we may have unwanted company" Derrick muttered as he sat on the steps, taking his helmet off and running a hand through his small buzzed hair.

Jennifer took a swig from a canteen before passing it to the others. "We should have been able to do that in no time...what gives" she muttered, more then a bit angry at herself for seeming to be out of shape. Something she had prided herself on.

"No..somethings wrong Jen, something else is going on.." he muttered as he stood up and headed for the door. "We still have a bit of a ways to go before we reach that striker" he said to his small team and kicked the door open. Almost right after alarms blared loudly as the three of them ran as fast as they could from the building. They crossed the street and had barely made it into the building before they heard the sound of a chopper.

"the choppers here!" Foster yelled looking out a window before running out into the street. He would regret it.

"Foster get your butt back here pronto!" Derrick yelled as Foster ran. "you crazy fool!" he yelled before running after him, sporting his MR-C this time, just in case. Before he could reach his teammate and friend a large black chopper roared overhead. "Move!" he barked at Foster who was waving his arms at the thing.

"Hey! Over here! HEY!" Foster yelled, for some reason he seemed to have lost his commonsense. "He-" he was stopped short as the machine gun mounted on the bottom, right under the cockpit, swerved towards him and fired at him. The ta ta ta ta of the gun was drowned out as Derrick slammed into him, pushing him out of the way. However a few bullets had hit. Two in Derricks wounded arm and one in Foster's leg. Both men were screaming in pain for a second, a almost comic sight if you didn't know what was going on.

Meanwhile Burke had brought her sniper up and was firing her rifle with a vengeance. The four bullets all hit either the bullet proof glass of the cockpit or the metal near it. After ejecting her clip she reloaded and then slid the rifle onto her back. Pulling her pistol out she ran over to her teammates. "You boys ok?" she asked as she scanned the sky for the chopper.

"i'll live" Derrick said as he managed to stand, the pain in his arm was explosive right now but he was dealing with it. He picked up his gun and scanned the sky. "Hey Foster, you break something or do I have to drag your sorry dumb butt back to base" he said, half mad, half serous at his squad mate's foolish move.

Foster managed to stand, after a couple screams, but had to lean on Burke heavily. "Maybe not drag..but I can barely walk" he reported, wincing at his dumb move and the cost it had been. Blood was starting to appear under Derrick's sleeve and he winced some more. "Let's just get out of here...where the hek did they get that thing anyway?!" he growled out.

"Don't know..i hope this isn't Mexico all over again..." Burke muttered as she helped him limp back to the building. Derrick covering their backs.

As they entered Derrick turned his com on, "Ghost Command come in...Command this is Bravo Squad, Please come in" he said in a frustrated voice.

"Bravo this is Command, Gordon is unavailable at the moment...what is the situation?".

"We have a injured soldier and a very hostile chopper in the area, requesting assistance" he said, trying to keep the calm in his voice.

"Negative Bravo, we cannot get you any...wait one second please.......Delta Squad is in the area, wait for their arrival, that's all I can get you" then the command operator shut off.

Derrick Parker, Leader of Bravo Squad sighed. Just then Burke called him. "SIR WE GOT COMPANY!" she said as she fired David's MR-C. Derrick moved over to the window she was firing out and felt his heart drop. There were nearly two dozen of those odd soldiers on the other side of the street, shooting their guns at their building. "Orders?" Burke yelled over the gun fire.

Derrick growled. "David turn on your recovery beacon, Burke...let's give em hek" he said before bringing his own MR-C and firing at the soldiers on the other side of the street. Who had taken cover behind abandoned vehicles and what ever else there was on the oddly quiet street in New York.

* * *

**Ok a little odd of a stopping point...but Im (like always for some reason) hungry and felt like stopping, for future reference, there will be one or two side stories in this thing, to add chapters, that are kinda interconnected to the main storyline. But do not worry ALFA will return.**

**On a side note I would like to thank Rebecca Pitts for her constructive criticism of my fic, thanks for all the ideas you gave me, and plz keep giving me some! And Liasmani for reviewing as well, if I missed anyone else, im sorry. Plz keep reviewing and keep an eye out for my up coming Avatar: The Overlord fic coming up.**

**Not to keep this author thing going but I just wanted to add that the next Dark Order will be coming out in March 1st! Well C U NEXT TiME!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hostage:_

_Chapter 4:Delta_

Staff Sargent Daniel Stevens, recently joined to the Ghost team, checked his watch. A gift from his father before he left to join the ghosts in America. He still missed Britain and it's 'British' air. Something America lacked. "Alright Dubois move in" he said in a stern voice. He and Susan Grey along with John Hume followed their comrade into the building they had been watching.

After the attack on the white house and the subsequent capture of the president's daughter Alpha Squad had moved in to get her, but after their failure in Las Vegas, along with multiple casualties sustained they had sent in Delta.

Delta, like all other support teams for Alpha, was elite, rock hard in discipline, cunning and aim, they were sent in when the army screwed up and Alpha was either to far away or busy with other high risk missions.

Daniel Stevens had joined up recently after the mission with the BSF. He along with another European soldier, Thierry Dubois, a French Paratrooper, had been set as the two leaders of the new team. The others in the squad were John Hume, and recently because of their new op, Susan Grey and William Jacobs, Demolition Expert and Marksmen, respectively.

They had been sent after the terrorist's that had fled from Las Vegas, and had tracked them to Union City which happened to be within a mile or two of New York. The building the terrorist's were supposedly keeping the President's Daughter in was a suburban home on Oakswood street. The house was three stories, slightly odd for a suburb, but not unbelievable. It had a large white stone fence surrounding it, matching the royal white stone and paneling of the house. Large window's decorated the extravagant house and even a small team of servants, Intel making them out to be terrorist's in disguise, paroled the grounds and seemed to take care of the house.

It was midnight now and Jacobs was several blocks away in their striker, which was parked in a alley out of site of the city pedestrians. He had a microphone in one hand and was feeding them information. The man would have rather been in the field with his rifle, but knew the stakes on this mission and kept his mouth shut.

Back at the house Dubois had just silent opened the door, using a combat knife to crack the lock. As they entered just as silently, they made sure their night vision goggles over their eyes were working before splitting up. Each man, and woman, took a different door, hall or stair case and searched around.

"This is Stevens, basement is clear, over" he spoke quietly, in case a terrorist was nearby, or if Intel had screwed up and this was the wrong house.

This is Dubois, Living room is clear, over" The young voice of the rebellious French jumper said over the com.

"This is Hume, Kitchen is clear, Over" Hume whispered before their was a chomping, like when someone ate a sandwich.

"Hume! Are you actually eating a sandwich during a mission!" Stevens barked out as quietly as he could, he was livid at the moment as he stormed into the kitchen. Sure enough there stood his anti tank man holding a massive ham sandwich that would have put a big mac to shame.

"What? These guys are loaded and im not gonna get a decent meal for a whil-" He was cut off when Stevens knocked the sandwich onto the floor.

"Your bloody fool!" he shouted/whispered. "Get your can into the living room and don't. Touch. A. thing!" he growled out as he and his supposed 'Elite; anti tank gunner walked into the living room, finding Dubois looking through the blinds at the courtyard before the front door.

"Looks clear Sir" The Frenchman said as he moved away from the window. "Where is mademoiselle Grey?" he asked in confusion.

Stevens thumbed his mic. "this is Stevens, Grey what is your position?" he asked.

A few moments passed as they wondered what was going on before there was a click. "This is Grey, upstairs seem clear, only one room to go" she said.

"Grey hold position" Daniel said as he pointed at Dubois. "Watch the courtyard" he then turned to Hume. "Watch the back of the house...and DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING, EDIBALE OR OTHERWISE" he said the last part very sternly, angered at Hume. After that he moved up the stairs, making sure his SA80 rifle was loaded and was set to the Semi-Auto fire setting before rounding the corner.

Susan was leaning against the wall, the entire hallway had a row of doors on both sides, each was open. Except one. At the end of the hall was one door that was still open, facing the two ghosts. Susan was leaning on the wall near it, a lit cigaret in her mouth and a bored expression on her face.

"What took you?" she asked in a dry tone.

Stevens had expected this. Many of the team members that had congratulated him into the ghost team had warned him of this woman, more had done so after he had transferred her to his squad, they called her the ice queen for her...special personality. Word had it that she had actually gotten into a brawl with another Ghost, something Cohen... "I had to-" he started but was cut off.

"Reprimand Hume for his eating habits and set up a defense...as if the other...ghosts...could do such a feat, just cover me, ill get the door..." she said and he swore she muttered something about everyone else being an idiot.

Simply shrugging Stevens aimed his gun at the door and waited for Susan to kick the door open. As she did so his gut was starting to tighten, like it did when something was about to... "Dont!" he called out, too late.

The door broke open and to Susan's great surprise there was a machine gun set up right in front of the door. Before she could react the gun roared to life and her body shook as a massive amount of bullets, dozens of them, shot into her, around her and through her.

Stevens watched in shock and horror as one of his men, er woman, was cut down. He raised his gun up and fired short controlled bursts at the gunner. The terrorist's head shot back as two more rounded into view, one had a girl in it's arms. She was screaming wildly as the one holding her shot the window, easily covering a third of the wall, and jumped out. The last one fired it's Uzi gracefully as it jumped out after it's comrade.

Steven's moved as fast as he could and saw the pair of them running down the space between the house and the neighboring one. He raised his gun and fired twice, both bursts missed but alerted the whole neighborhood that someone was here. It was only minutes before the cops showed up.

He ran over to Susan and checked her neck, even though he knew she was dead, but to his utter shock and joy she was alive. "Dubois get your french but up here and help me get Grey down stairs, Hume keep an eye out, there may be more of them. Jacobs I want that striker here now! Call command and get me a chopper and Med unit, Grey is down, I repeat Grey is down!" he yelled all of this in a few seconds before attempting to haul the woman up, but do to the weapons, ammo, grenades and body armor along with her own weight, it was just to much.

Within seconds Dubois was up the stairs and was running towards him at full speed. Immediately he dropped to his knees next to his teammate and looked at Steven's with an alarmed look in his eyes. "She's alive?" he asked having a hard time believing someone with that much blood on them was alive.

"she won't be if you don't move your butt and help me get her downstairs!" Steven's yelled, the loud voice worked and Dubois snapped out of his shock and helped his commander lift their wounded and most likely dead comrade off the bloodied floor and then down the stairs.

"GUYS!" Hume yelled.

"WHAT!" Dubois yelled back.

"two black vans just busted into the courtyard!" he called.

After setting Susan on the couch and leaving Dubois to try and take care of her Steven's ran over to the window and sure enough there were two beat up looking vans, covered in dust, parked in front of two cracked holes in the once neat white stone walls. Two columns of the terrorist clothed troops they had been fighting had disembarked and where now running at the house.

Steven's felt the color leave his face as he watched the ten or so troopers run at them, shooting with deadly accuracy, only hampered because of their range from them, a range that was closing, fast. "Jacobs! ETA!" he barked.

Jacobs was driving madly out of Union City. He growled as he tried to drive the large Striker past the dozens of mini vans and other cars that decorated the highway. "ETA is thirty minutes at this rate!" he yelled, slamming his hand onto the metal wall next to him he growled his frustration out, his teammate was dieing and he was stuck on a highway!

Steven's cursed heavily before bringing his SA80 to bear and switching to auto. "Hume, get your launcher out and blow those vans up!" he yelled as both van's roof opened up and two more terrorist's popped up and started setting up machine guns. Daniel then started firing at the troopers who were rapidly closing on their location. One stumbled and dropped to the ground, clutching his neck, the others fired and Daniel dropped behind the window as bullets clanged and pinged all around him.

Beside him was Hume working frantically to assemble his rocket launcher and load it. While his anti tank man did this Steven's popped his clip out and reloaded it, he was still mad that it took practically a clip to take out each of those guys, and more so because he had only four extra clips, counting the one he was slamming in.

Jumping back up he fired his carbine again and again, taking two more down, something he was glad about. The closer they got, the better his shots were, sadly the same was for the enemy.

As Hume jumped up, Rocket launcher in hand he took aim at the van to the right and fired, however the flash of the rocket was like a flare to the terrorist's troopers and they turned and fired. The bullets hit all over the window and one slammed into Hume's left arm. The man fell back, his arm bleeding badly as he tried to reload the rocket launcher.

Meanwhile Stevens was continuing his firing at the troops. He took another down but was nearly killed when a bullet whizzed so close to his head that he could tell it was a 40 cal round, just by the size...and the fact that it blew a hole in the wall behind him, albeit a small one.

Cursing some more Stevens checked on Dubois, who was cursing in french or German, he couldn't tell, as he worked frantically to close up all the bullet holes in Susan. The problem was that there was just too MANY.

Bringing himself back the problem at hand Daniel tried to figure out how he was going to win this thing, or in the very least, survive. Thinking of no other options he jumped back up and fired the rest of his gun's ammo into the approaching ranks, which had dwindled to about five or six.

Then he ducked back down as the return fire riddled the walls. He turned to Hume, who was tying some cloth to his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Steven's reached over and picked up the rocket launcher and loaded the round in before jumping up and firing it right at the van, however his aim was off and it slammed right into the wall near the van.

Cursing Stevens dropped back down, catching a bullet in the wrist as he did so. Daniel cursed heavily as he held his wrist in pain. He looked at Hume and found no other round in his hand. "Where is the rest?" he asked the pained face of John Hume.

"T-There is n-no other am-ammo" he muttered as he tried to crawl away from the window. "We g-g-gotta get o-outa here" he muttered as he drew his pistol with his good arm.

"Leave me"

The entire room grew silent, despite the heavy gun fire outside. The entire team, minus Jacobs, turned towards Susan, who was flinching heavily from her wounds. "give me some explosives and i'll....i'll hold em off for a while" she said, sounding tired, like she was about to go to sleep.

Stevens shook his head as Dubois fired his gun out the window, trying to slow the enemy down. "No way soldier, your going-" he was cut off by that laugh, the laugh she used to taunt people, however this time...this time he knew would be the last time she did it.

"Im dying, can't you at least let me die the way I bloody want to?" she said, half laughing half taunting. Odd that the ice queen of the ghosts would be humorous at the very end. "Let me...let me go..go out with...with a..bang" she said, starting to whisper as she began to lose her sight, numbness was slowly creeping over her body, she felt lightheaded.

Stevens opened his mouth to reply but was cut off again by Dubois. "Sir we need to move now!" he said, somehow his French accent made it sound like they were late for a briefing or something and not discussing the life or death of Sargent Susan Grey of the Ghost Squad.

He glanced back at Susan then at Dubois and then at the wall were the sounds of boots could be heard as they ran up the flight of stairs to the porch, then back to Susan. "Request granted soldier, give em hek" he said before saluting her, as did Dubois.

Susan, for once in her entire career with the Ghost's, smiled, not a fake taunting one but a real one. "With pleasure sir...oh....and tell Cohen that I won't be there to laugh when she...fails" and with that the numbness and blindness was taking another step. "Go." she half barked half sobbed as pain wracked her body.

Stevens and Dubois stared at her for a moment before helping Hume out of the room. They ran out the back door and away from the neighborhood before they changed their minds and went back to die with their brave teammate.

In the living room of the torn up house Susan managed to grasp the detonator to the small pack of C-4 that was wired to a very very very small bottle of nitroglycerin, she, for once in her life, hoped this wouldn't damage to many innocent houses in the process. She wondered if the military knew she had stolen that bottle from them. Why had she thought that? Was it death that was making her think weird things or something else?

As she looked around the room she wondered if she would have ended up settling down and living in a place of her own one day...but she couldn't really complain, she had lived a fun life, for her anyways...ah well..time to light the candle.

As she thought this the door broke down and the small band of terrorist's charged into the room, looking for any hostiles in the room. After finding it was only Susan they walked over to the Ghost and aimed their guns at her. "Where are your teammates" one said, the odd box on it's face looked like a rebreather but it wasn't the shape was wrong, it must be the voice changer she thought.

"There alive" she said before pressing the button. As the troopers heard the BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP in rapid succession they fired their guns, ending Susan Greys life just seconds before theirs, in a gory blood riddled hail of gun fire. Then the C-4 went off.

The rest of the team had only just made it to a hill overlooking the town by then. Steven's held a hand to his head and turned the com on. "Jacobs redirect yourself, head to the hill near the suburb and do it NOW! We have some hostiles hot on our trai-" he was cut off when the house they had left Susan in detonated into a giant fireball, the entire house was gone and the buildings on either side of the house caught fire as parts of the roof and walls shot off.

"Holy..." Hume and Dubois said together as they watched the fireball.

"I thought you gave her grenades...." Stevens said quietly to Dubois.

"There's no dang way a pair a grenades did THAT!" Dubois shouts gesturing at the blasted crater that had once been a house. "Crazy woman musta had a bomb" Dubois shook his head in awe and pity as he continued to work on the wound in Hume's arm.

"This is Ghost Command. What the bloody hek did you just do Sargent!" a voice said, another operator most likely, not Gordon...good.

"That is Unknown at the moment ma'am...requesting a chopper and medic for a wounded ma'am" he said as he saw the flicker of Jacobs Striker approaching the hill.

"One moment Delta Team..." the voice said before shutting off the com.

Stevens sat on the hill and took a looong drink from his field canteen before tossing it to Dubois. The Frenchman took a long drink too before splashing it on the bullet wound and then handing it to Hume.

Hume cursed loudly. "Why did you do that!" he yelled as he held the water.

"Clean'n you would misure" Dubois shot back as he checked the wound some more and pulled out a mini med kit, stained with blood from Susan's failed treatment earlier.

Hume growled but didn't retort. He took a long drink as well before tossing it back to Stevens, who put it back in it's place on his belt. After a few minutes the Striker crested the hill and parked next to the team, the rear ramp lowered and Jacobs ran out, looking mad and frustrated. He glanced around and saw Susan was missing and lowered his head in respect.

"I-Im sorry Sir...i I should....have been faster" he muttered as he stood there looking defeated.

Steven's held up a hand, "It is alright my friend...there is nothing we could do...and...she died happy" he added the last part as a after thought before looking over at New York. "That's odd" he muttered and the rest of the team turned their heads to look at what he was talking about.

A tower in the far right of the island, near their position, was smoking in one side. "What on Earth?" Daniel muttered as he looked at the city that never slept, much like Paris, and wondered what was going on.

"Delta Team this is Command, you have new orders" the voice said over the com and all of Delta groaned.

* * *

**ok first off, do you like it? Second off, DO NOT FLAME ME ABOUT SUSAN DIEING...that happened on it's own, not my design. Third I wanted to continue to them saving Bravo....but I just had to stop here because it was just too good to pass up.**

**Again plz keep reviewing and reading, tell me what you think and give me ideas! Another character might die if I have to come up with my own ideas...* inner thoughts, wow I just threatened my acquainted with character death...wow ***

**well C U NEXT TiME!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hostage_

_Chapter 5: New Orders and Four Words_

Stevens glared at the smoking tower they had been looking at, absolutely sure it was responsible for this. "Command, Repeat that Please" he said, not even trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice, his team was shot to pieces and now they had to go and do another job?!

"Delta you have new orders, you are to move down to Fishwater street in New York city and push the enemy soldiers there out. Bravo Squad is pinned down so watch your fire, you are to capture or eliminate all enemy soldiers but you are also tasked to assist Bravo Squad if possible. National Guard and Coast Guard troops will assist you." then the com shut off.

Steven's processed this new information. The fact that Bravo was in danger was enough motivation to go on for a couple more hours...but could his men go on? Steven's glanced at his men. "Boy's...we got new orders".

* * *

Derrick cursed before firing his gun again, cutting another soldier down, there must have been at least thirty after then down. He guessed all of New York was under attack. Glancing at Burke he called out "You ok!".

Burke nodded grimly and the two continued down the long hallway they were in. after there position on Fishwater had fallen they had fallen back to Grapeington Lane. After that they had fallen back to Irish Gold and now they were moving down a hallway inside a large library. "Where the hek is are back up?!" mumbled David. The man had taken three more hits and was starting to go into shock, forcing his two teammates to drag him along like WW2 soldiers on the Normandy beaches.

The small squad moved farther through the library as they fired at anything that moved wearing gray or white. Dozens of civvies had been killed as the Ghosts had fled from the large group of terrorist's. Right now everyone was hiding from the strange men with their strange masks.

Setting David down behind a desk they looked back at the front doors and saw it shake as the terrorist's pounded on it, the metal chairs against the doors handles creaked and cracked as they pounded on it.

"Get ready" Derrick barked as he and Burke leveled their weapons, that were running so very low on ammo at the moment, and prepared for the charge that was about to happen. There were a few more bangs before the entire door exploded and dozens of terrorist's ran in after them, guns ablaze.

* * *

Daniel fired the striker's main turret as they drove threw the large city that was New York with three National Guard humvee's loaded with marines. He was utterly shocked at the amount of fighting the terrorist movement had brought forward. Jeeps and tanks along with lots of infantry. The entire attack was unexpected all together.

He fired again and this time clipped a terrorist's mask, the head shot backwards inhumanly fast and the body fell to the ground with a silent thud. Or at least it was silent because of the warfare going on around New York.

The Coast Guard and National Guard had shown up and started fighting all around the island. Tanks and jeeps along with their ground troop counterparts were scattered all over the city fighting for the island city, a single plane or two here and there too.

One of the National Guardsmen vee's fired it's turret and mowed a rocket team apart as they tried to get a lock on the Striker.

"Where are they?" Jacobs said as he drove down the street. Hume sat next to him, manning the heavy gun that was attached to the front of the Striker, if the Strikers body design had been a bit different then it would have been a tank.

"Who knows, Just keep looking" Dubois said as he sat in the main hold, looking over a digital map on his helmet's mini scream. "Im getting a blurry reading from a library on 53rd street!" he exclaimed, looking at a barely noticeable blinking white light. Either the power was dieing or they were being jammed because it was barely blinking, either way they had to hurry.

* * *

Burke dropped behind a desk in the library that had been fliped over by a grenade and ejected her clip before reloading her sniper, then she jumped up and fired blindly at random troopers. Only one dropped and another was wounded but they just kept coming at them.

She dropped again and pulled her pistol out while putting her sniper on her back via a leather strap before leaning up enough to fire her clip. Three more dropped dead on the floor but she paid for it with a bullet to the chest. Luckily it bounced off her bone but...dang that hurt. She used her free hand to clutch her bleeding chest while she tried to reload one handed. Not a easy thing to do.

Somewhere else was Derrick who was firing his MR-C like crazy, David was doing likewise from his spot in the far back under a table. Biting her lip as she ignored the painful chest shot just below her right shoulder, she stood up and fired the next clip, taking another soldier's life and blowing anothers hand off before catching him in the throat, a slow death in the never ending battle.

This repeated for five minutes before the two of them rapidly retreated back to pick David up before they ran into the back room, piling up a pair of desks for cover as the three of them fought on, running even lower on ammo.

* * *

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Steven's yelled over the com and the marines and small convoy Delta's Striker was leading moved forward. The team was firing both the 75mm frontal cannon and also the 40mm machine gun on top of the large gun. Dubois had exited via the main hatch and was leading the marines, firing his FAMAS as he ran.

Steven's fired the machine gun at a gun nest and left a bunch of limb missing corpses as he fired the small grenade launcher under the machine guns barrel. The round hit dead center of the enemies lines, it didn't really kill more then one or two but it sure as hek shell shocked them.

Meanwhile Hume fired the main gun, blowing the arch of the Libraries entrance down on the troops trying to enter or leave. Dozens were crushed or wounded by the ruins as the demolition expert fired again, this time hitting a enemy jeep, which was sporting a missile almost as big as it was. The car detonated and was launched a good twenty feet in the air before landing upside down on a group of terrorist's.

Daniel complemented the end of the battle by gunning another group down and blowing a explosive filled truck sky high. The terrorist's continued their fire fight for a few more minutes before they gave up the attack and fled the area.

Dubois cheered with the marines as the terrorist's fled, going so far as to shoot his FAMAS at the sky. "How was that for French bravado Eh Sargent?" Thierry called as he lowered his gun, just as he did that a bullet slammed into his chest, right over his heart. The man clutched his chest as he fell onto the ground and the grin that Daniel had been wearing vanished.

"DUBIOS!" he yelled and jumped from the turret to the ground without carrying about any pain he would receive as he ran to another of his wounded.

* * *

Derrick, despite the amount of pain he was in, felt joy run into him as the terrorist's ran out of the building any way they could. He had been sure they were going to die when gun fire and explosions went off, he had figured he was hearing the end of his life or something else altogether. When the arch blew up outside the terrorist's wavered and finally broke down to small groups, at least thirty of their troops lay dead on the ground, some barely looking human after the fierce fighting.

Master Sargent Derrick Parker felt a smile come to his face for the first time in a long time as he and Jen limped, with David using both of his friends as support, out of the library and out into the end of a war zone.

Craters and destroyed vehicles were littered all over the intersection, bodies and weapons were scattered everywhere as well as fires burning on the stone, metal and wooden buildings around the place of battle.

Much of the area was surrounded in blood and bits of gore, dead men sported both the terrorist gray and white, and sadly a good many sported the many shades of green and tan that was the American marines. The three started down the stairs, people were cheering all over the place, even though gunfire and explosions were going off elsewhere. One man wearing a red beret fired his gun in the air, a FAMAS of all things in America. Before anyone could react the man was on the ground, holding his chest as the retort of a sniper shot echoed around the intersection.

The call of "Sniper!" fallowed out among the ranks quickly as everyone dived for the ground or some sort of cover.

* * *

Stevens had barely made it to the Frenchman's side when he cracked an eye open and looked up. "You know misure (let me know if im misspelling this) that one hurt like twenty cows on my uncles farm kicked me in my chest" he said this groggily but was smiling faintly as he pulled a small metal thing out of his uniforms pocket, which had a small hole in it, and showed it to a shocked Steven's. "a femme in Paris gave this to me before Je departed for America" he said as he sat up, rubbing his chest where the bullet that would have ended his life had hit.

Stevens looked at the metal plate. It was about three inches thick and had four words on the back under the metal imprint of the french flag. "Thierry, what does, Lutte Pour La Liberté mean?" he asked.

"Misure" Thierry said as looked straightly at his commanding officer. "it means 'Fight for Freedom'".

* * *

**Well that was sort of a cliffy...nah.**

**Anyways plz review on this story, it's just getting bigger eh? Oh and tell me, plz tell me, what you think about this one in particular...i have a feeling its sorta veering from how I pictured the story, so tell me if you think its veering or if it's still ok. Also, that last part, Je means I in french and femme means woman, or so the translator I have says so...anyways im starting to learn more about the characters in the GRAW universe and Im also trying to have each use the actual accent in the story, but I only know english sadly and that makes it a lot harder for me...also I want to thank Rebecca pitts for the great reviews for my chapters, helping a lot! Keep reviewing!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hostage_

_Chapter 6: Final Push_

**For those of you who want to see Alpha do not worry, they will be in the next chapter, this one should be short hopefully so do not fret. Now on to the fic!**

Daniel was grumbling to himself as he sat on the top of his striker, manning the gun again. An hour after they had saved Bravo and gotten them evaced they had been pulled into mop up duty.

The terrorist's had pretty much disappeared after the battle at the library, of course they still took pot shots from hidden spots. It was like Vietnam almost. But evern more grimly was WHY they had attacked New York.

The UN council had been holding a meeting today, and ALL of the members were there. 95% of the diplomats in the building were dead or in critical care units. Now the world was bordering on war as the Ghosts and National Guard units cleared the city out. So far the only real fighting that was going on was in the farthest end of the city from them, near the UN building.

He cursed to himself again as he thought of the shape of Bravo Squad. Derrick was in intensive care and David was barely able to walk, Burke had been transferred to his squad because she had minimal wounds. Gamma was called in and Alex Nolan had treated all combat ready wounded before the two squads had split up, one heading for the eastern end of the city and the other heading for the western end. Both were heading for the northern tip though.

Around ten minutes ago heavy rain had started up and now the Ghosts and NG forces were getting drenched as they walked or rode threw the storm of hail and rain. Every now and again a sniper shot would go off, whether it was friendly or not he didn't know, nor did he care. He just kept his eyes glued to the rode in front of him, and for the tenth time that day he questioned himself for joining this outfit WILLINGLY!

* * *

Sagent Klaus Henkel stood watch as his friend growled under the hummer that Gamma had been given. The urban camo painted vehicle was making an enormous PING PING PING as thousands of rain droplets and pieces of hail hit its roof and hood. Getting drenched in the turret seat was Guram Osadze, the leader of Gamma Squad, he was barking orders at Sargent Kim in the driver's seat. However Henkel tuned them out as he scanned the windows of the American buildings around him.

"Almost done Munz?" he asked as the man in question hit his head before crawling out. Grease was all over his face and uniform.

"Ya, the pathetic excuse of a engine these American's use should work now" Munz said as he and his fellow Countryman climbed into the back seats of the hummer. Kim gunned the engine and the hummer flew down the road.

"You American's drive to fast!" Klaus yelled as the meter passed 60mph. Normally this would be fine to the German Support trooper, but when you mixed near blinding rain and hail with all the abandoned cars in the street...well even the perfectionist Chemistry master had his limits. "Slow Down!" he yelled as they turned a corner.

Alex Nolan, the Medic of Gamma, riding shot gun raised his opinion two. "I Can't put your Asian butt back together if you hit a car going 100 miles an hour!".

Mike smiled as he brought his foot off the accelerator enough to stop speeding. "Sorry, just want to get to the fight so I can try out my new gun" he said patting the shiny L96A1 Sniper Rifle with one hand as he drove down the road towards the rendezvous point.

"Crazy American's and their death wishes" Klaus muttered as he continued scanning the streets and roof tops. "The National Guard did a lousy job..." Klaus muttered. "Too much heavy weapons and..." as the man went on the rest of Gamma simply tuned him out, most learned quickly once they joined the Ghost team that it was a LOT easier to just tune the critic of a soldier out then to ARGUE with him.

* * *

A black Chopper roared over the city of New York as the two Ghost Squads moved on to the last area of defense that the terrorist's had, it's objective was to scout the area before the main force moved in.

"This is Black Hawk 225 flying over hot zone, area looks clear command, you sure there is a hostile presence in the area?" Lieutenant James Abrams asked as he flew over the area, scanning the buildings with his eyes for anything.

The helicopter shook from the oncoming rain and hail, making it almost impossible to see or fly for that matter. But Abrams was the best the NG had at the moment and they NEEDED Intel on the area, dozens of Guardsmen were dead right now because of ambushes. Two of his friends included.

"This is National Guard Command, affirmative, there is reports of heavy Hostile activity in the area, continue your sweep" then the com shut off, Leaving Lieutenant Abrams to his job.

* * *

Stevens finally closed the turret hatch and dropped inside the Striker. He was freezing from the rain and hail that had piled onto him from the open turret position and was glad to be back into the slightly heated interior of the Striker.

Burke and Dubois were sitting down in their seats, waiting for some action, Jacobs was behind the wheel again and Hume was still manning the 75mm. "Sir!" Williams said from the driver's seat.

"Yes Jacobs?" Daniel asked as he walked over to the Marksman.

"Better have a look at this sir" William said and pointed at the night vision screen he had been looking through to drive down the rode. Daniel looked at it closly and noticed the thing William was pointing at, it was a....

"Holy Mother of Anjanola" he muttered looking at the form of a Terrorist tank. It's gun was pointing right at them.... "EVERY BODY OUT!" he screamed just before it fired the huge gun on it's front.

* * *

Klaus was watching in mounting horror as windows opened as well as garages and troops and vehicles poured out. Sniper and rocket fire took off and explosions and screams popped up all over. "OUT!" Guram's voice barked and the entire squad jumped out, moving as fast as they could before the hummer was blown ten feet in the air by a pair of rockets.

"BLOODY TERRORIST'S!" Munz yelled, looking at the hard work he had done to fix the hummer be blown up in his face, literally. Munz was blasted back ten feet and landed on his side. Alex had run over to him and was pulling him back into an alley while Mike fired his L96A1, getting a few kills.

Guram was shooting his AK-47 at the windows as he covered his downed teammate as well. Klaus scowled and fired his MR-C at a rocket team. "Die you foolish terrorist's Die!" he yelled as he fired the grenade under it, blowing a good sized chunk out of a nearby building, cutting down a small number of the terrorist's because of the stone shrapnel.

Mike fired his sniper twice into the chest of a man shooting a machine gun, dropped the clip and reloaded before firing rapidly at gun positions. Guram was firing wildly as well and tossed a bandolier of grenades at a turret nest, blowing it to kingdom come.

Meanwhile the NG forces behind them were mobilizing, cars were firing their guns, men were emptying from passenger seats and were shooting as well. After ten more minutes of heavy gun fire and explosions the road was clear once again.

Guram reloaded his AK-47 before turning to his squad. "We CANOT allow that to happen again, Gamma 4, you and I will take the ah roof tops to the ah left, Munz, Henkal take the ones to the ah right, Nolan get your Tonne over to Delta's position, their reporting casualties. NOW MOVE AH!" then Gamma split up to do their own objectives.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Daniel Stevens just kept hearing that, he was laying in his bed and his mother was shaking him, "Wake up Dan Wake up". He opened his eyes and found himself to be laying against a wall, Alex Nolan and Jennifer Burke trying to keep the leader of Delta awake as gun fire went off in the city streets below them.

"He's awake!" Burke said excitedly to Alex.

Alex nodded, "Good to see your awake Soldier, you had us worried. We thought we lost you after the Striker was destroyed" he said. Alex made a few more checks on him before running off, most likely to help another patient, there were many littered around the field of battle.

Daniel groaned from the head splitting headache he had. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"only a hour, Gamma has been pushing ahead, Dubois took command while you were comatose and he and Jacobs and Hume moved on ahead" She reported. Daniel nodded and stood up, a bit slowly though. "you got a bit of shrapnel in the leg, but Doc said you'd be fine" she said and helped him to his feet.

"Good, now let's go catch up with the others" he said and the two of them moved on down the battlefield that was UN lane. The 39 story tower was smoking and only added to the horrific effect when a large explosion went off, taking a handful of chunks of the building with it.

The two Ghosts could only gape at it in horror as the proof that the UN was attacked was shown clear before them.

* * *

A handful of men and some woman were clustered in a small office, two marines held shot guns, pointed at the door, as two bangs followed by three bangs sounded outside. There was a brief burst of gun fire and two of the woman shrieked in fear as the two NG soldiers crouched and their fingers slid over their triggers, ready to fire.

"Don't Shoot, Zulu Blue Washington!" a voice said outside and the marines relaxed. The code word was spoken so that meant that they were American, or they had somehow found out the code...

The two Marines walked over and opened the door, to find two men in odd variants of the Marine gear, carrying odd guns with eye pieces on one spot under their helmets.

"Who are you?" a man, a delegate from France, asked.

The leader, or the one they guessed was the leader, just shook his head, "We're just average NG troops" he said in a heavily accented German accent, then the two men walked back down the hall, not even taking notice of the smoking holes in the wall and freshly killed bodies laying everywhere.

"Average NG?" Said on of the marines as the group watched their saviors walk away."I don't think so..."

* * *

"This is Black Hawk 225, I see heavy fighting in the area, but nothing of maj...oh jeez! Mac pull us up! Pull ussss uuuuuuuppp!........" Black Hawk 225 had just turned to the left and had spotted a Anti Air hummer parked between two buildings before it had fired BOTH missiles at them. Black Hawk 225 gave a tremendous effort to get out of range, but the missiles were to fast and they collided with the side of the chopper, blowing the entire back half off and the remainder plummeted to earth.

* * *

Mike fired his sniper once more and a spray of blood two hundred feet away from a Terrorist's headless body became kill number 35 today. As Mike reloaded his ten clip sniper rifle, Guram had finished chucking grenades at a group of men charging the building they were on top of.

While both were reloading and catching a breath, they heard a loud explosion and looked up to see a Black Hawk get blown to pieces, the only thing left was the cockpit and half the rotor as it fell from the sky and crashed into a warehouse facing the river.

"This is Ghost Command, Gamma One, Gamma four you have new orders"

Mike continued to fire his sniper while Guram put his hand against his headset. "What iz it com and?" Guram asked, turning his blasting ipod's headphones music off, in his still poor English.

"Gamma one you and Gamma four are to move to the Black Hawk's crash Position. Your main objective is to retrieve the enemy movement tapes from the recorder at the front of the chopper if it survived, secondary objectives are to rescue any survivors that you come across" then the com shut off.

Guram looked at his American Teammate. "We move now "he said and ran and jumped down the fire escape latter. Mike sighed and tossed a grenade at the Terrorist's charging their post before jumping down after his leader.

* * *

Dubois, Hume and Jacob were behind a torn up mini van that was on it's side as they fired at a enemy tank. "Where" Dubois fired his gun at the tank. "Did", he fired again. "These" he fired once more. "Terroriste get those Sanglante Tanks!" he then chucked a grenade before reloading.

Hume was loading a rocket into his launcher while William fired his rifle, hitting a infantry trooper in the face. "Don't know, but if the NG don't do something fast we're gonna be deep fried!" William yelled to the Frenchman.

As if on cue a anti tank missile fell from the sky and slammed dead center into the enemies tank and blew the black and gray tank apart.

Dubois stared at William in amazement. "Can all American's do that? Or jus you?"

Before William could reply the com crackled. "Delta this is Ghost Command, you have new orders. There is a anti air Hummer three blocks from your position, your orders are to destroy that hummer now. Otherwise you might not have air support until World War Three"

"That might be closer then ya think if the UN gets attacked any more" William said into the com.

"you have your orders" then the com shut off.

Scowling William started running towards the marker on their HUDs. Dubois and Hume were arguing about something as they ran, maybe what beer was the best. He really didn't care. He just needed to take that battery out.

* * *

Guram cursed loudly as a bullet hit his shoulder, luckily it blew out of the shoulder. He raised his AK-47. "DIE!" he yelled and fired his assault rifle and gunned down two of the terrorist's, three more fired at him from the ruined doorway of the warehouse. Guram ducked back down while Mike jumped up and fired his sniper, taking one down with a shot to the throat and another to the head.

The last one jumped out of the way as the bullet clipped it's foot. Both Ghost soldiers ran across the ruined road and against the wall on either side of the door. Nodding to one another they both tossed a grenade in, one going left and the other going right.

There was a gargled shout of shock before the grenades went off along with the sound of a high pitched scream. Both soldiers then walked in, their guns and eyes sweeping the room for danger. Luckily those five troopers seemed to have been the only thing around.

The two Ghost's found the chopper in the center of the room, fires and busted pieces of metal, some were on fire as well, were scattered all of the room. They split up to look around for the recorder after finding it missing from its spot on the chopper, what they found shocked them to their very core.

"Eh...American!" Guram called.

Mike ran over. "Yah Guram?" he asked.

"Uh...what diz this?" he asked, worried that it was what he thought it was.

Mike looked at it for one second before going white. He started at the device, watching the countdown. "Aww crap..." he muttered.

* * *

Dubois fired his FAMAS at the troops guarding the hummer/anti air car. One dropped, clutching his throat. Two more fell to Williams rifle before they found cover around the ruined buildings.

Cursing Dubois chucked a grenade while the other two men did likewise. The three grenades arched through the air and landed at the terrorist's feet like foot balls. Bouncing into the air high enough for them to look at in fear, but not high enough to grab.

The resulting detonations went off sounding like mortar strikes. The three ghosts looked up from the pile of debris they had been using as cover to see that the hummer was still firing the rockets, and a group of terrorist's were reloading it. "Cover me Monsieur!" Dubois called before running at the hummer.

Immediately gun fire was peppering the ground around him but he kept running at them, his FAMAS firing in short bursts, dropping trooper after trooper as William and John fired their own guns, taking out a pair of snipers on the roof of the house the hummer was parked next to.

Thierry broke a troopers head in with his FAMAS's stock. Then he threw a curved knife into another trooper's neck before ducking under the hummer, the roar of missiles overhead were painfully loud as the Marksmen pulled out a pack of C-4. He then duck taped it to the bottom of the hummer before crawling out and running for his life as the timer he set counted down. "MOVE MONSIEURS!" he called out before tackling both men behind the rubble as the C-4 went off.

Combined with a stockpile of missiles, calling the explosion loud would have been a understatement. Hume held his ears tight as could be while looking at the fireball shooting into the air. "Man I bet Washington heard that!" he said as the ringing finally died, or mostly died.

Willaim stood up and glanced at the ten foot hole in the ground less then twenty feet away from them. "Hume I bet Washington SAW that" he said dryly as he helped Dubois up. "Don't ever tackle me again" William said, cracking his spine and wincing. "You hit like a bloody train" he added as the two men laughed.

* * *

Munz and Henkal were clearing the last part of the UN General Assembly room when the com crackled.

"Gamma 2, Gamma 3, this is Ghost Command. You are to move to the Black Hawk crash site now. Double time it soldiers!"

Both German troopers were shooting at the last terrorist troops on the far side of the room when they heard that. "Ma'am is there any way we could get back to that, we are held up at the moment" Klaus said as he shot a terrorist's head, the body part in question shooting back and the body slumped down, the head at a odd angle.

"No soldier you cannot. You need to move it now"

"Ma'am, requesting why, ma'am"

"The enemy has a bomb".

* * *

**You have no idea how much I was torn between continuing and stopping here, obvoisly stopping here won, but back to subject. I know I said I would end it here, but this just kept going on and on, and this part just struck me as 'I have to do it'. Anyways please review and keep giving me ideas. Thank you to Rebecca Pitts and Lisami for their reviews and ideas. Plz keep doing that!**

**Also, terroriste and Sanglante are french for Terrorist and Bloody. Also im sure I missed something that Guram said that was in German. But im experimenting with the other accents and laungauges, like adding ah to Guram's sentences. Im trying to capture the accent but, again, I don't know other accents and languages well, but im trying.**

**Thanks for reading this, the next part will be out today or tomorrow and PLZ KEEP REVIEWING!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hostage_

_Chapter 7:Defused?_

Henkel stood rooted to the spot as he processed what had just been said. "C-Can you repeat that, Command?" he asked in the most calm voice he could muster up.

"The enemy has a bomb in a warehouse on Palace Street. Your orders are to link up with the rest of Gamma there and Defuse it, move Sargent!" then the com shut off.

Henkel gulped. He then turned and nodded to Munz before the two of them ran through the battle torn streets as bullets and explosions went off around them. They were still pushing it when the com went off again.

"This is Delta 1, repeat this is Delta 1, Bravo 2 and I are pinned down at Elm's street, requesting assistance to all nearby units!"

* * *

Daniel swore loudly as he hid behind a half destroyed wall, Jennifer, standing next to him against the wall, was reloading a MR-C she had found on the ground. "That armored car came out of nowhere!" he muttered before blind firing his rifle, hearing a few screams and Pings he guessed he had hit something.

As He reloaded his SA80's clip Jennifer took her turn at firing blinding. The building they were hiding in had a large amount of holes in it's walls, some large enough to walk through, and the terrorist's armored car had been trying to punch a few into THEM over the past five minutes.

As Jen's clip emptied she fired the grenade launcher attached to the bottom before sliding back behind the wall, just as a 45mm round slammed into the wall she had been near, cracking it as a bit of it blew off into the hallway they were in.

"We need to find the rest of Delta!" he yelled over the gun fire. "Where the heck is Gamma anyways?!" he fired another burst and ducked as the 35mm machine gun on the top of the car fired at him, barely missing.

"I heard some chatter on the com about a Black Hawk crash site, but that's on the other side of the island!" Burke answered as she fired her own gun.

Stevens growled while firing his rifle at the troopers. "Well dang, we better move NOW!" he said just as the 75mm cannon fired, blowing a large hole in the wall. The two Ghosts raised themselves up slowly and shook their heads for a minute before they ran back deeper into the house, Burke firing a grenade into the wall, blowing a entrance out of it for them.

As they jumped out of the crude entrance in the wall made by Burke's Grenade launcher a burst of 35mm rounds ripped at them, nailing Burkes leg three times. As the two tumbled to the ground Daniel heard her curse and scream at the same time before a chopper flew overhead, barely seen by the ghosts as it flew over the alley they were in.

Daniel pulled himself to his feet and checked Jennifer's leg. "We better find Alex" he said in a worried tone. Jennifer shook her head.

"No. just wrap it and give me some morphine" Burke said as she glanced at the road outside of the alley, "We need to link up with Dubois, were the hek is he anyways?" she muttered as she winced from the painkiller.

* * *

William, Dubois and Hume were flying down the road full throttle in a battered Hummer. Hume was in the passenger seat of the stripped down hummer, his rocket launcher duck taped to a turret stand. William was in the turret seat barking directions from his visor, getting the map of the island from a drone hovering over the city.

Luckily most of the island was in blue, only the top right corner remained red, the map showed him a handful of red dots moving around, these were cars or choppers, things that were big enough for the camera hovering a few thousand feet in the air could actually see.

"RIGHT!" he barked and Dubois, having more fun then when his paratrooper unit had missed the practice landing zone on some island and had ended up at a bar drinking until the commander had shown up, made a sharp turn to the right and flew down the street. Hume seemed to be a bit more on the 'god please get me off this thing' mood as he clung for dear life. A Frenchman who free fell several thousand feet for a living was not someone you wanted behind a wheel.

"LEFT!" he barked and the driver of the slightly unarmored hummer, only missing the front plates, did as ordered.

"This is Delta 1, repeat this is Delta 1, Bravo 2 and I are pinned down at Elm's street, requesting assistance to all nearby units!"

Dubois glanced up at William, despite the fact that he was driving down a narrow street with sharp turns at the moment, "Eh we go'n after them Sargent?" the French paratrooper asked before turning back to the wheel, just in time to narrowly avoid the wreckage of a tank.

William answered immediately "Right!" he said and Dubois glanced at him again.

"To which monsieur?" he called before turning again, barely avoiding another tank.

"BOTH!" William barked before the Frenchman killed the rest of Delta with his crazy driving.

* * *

Munz and Henkel ran into the warehouse, where Guram and Mike were staring at the them. "Ten minutes...i win!" Guram shouted throwing a fist into the air in triumph.

Mike scowled at his teammates, meaning no real harm, before forking over two hundred dollar bills to his team leader. Both of the German soldiers before them only looked confused for a few seconds before they snapped to their senses. "Where is the bomb?" Henkel said calmly, radiating a professional attitude.

"Over here" Mike said and lead them to a large pill shaped device. On the front of it there was a square device wired to it, a key pad covered the left side with a count down on the very top and the right side was covered by a light panel, at the moment the panel was red and blinking.

Henkel lost all the color in his face as he moved quickly over to the thing and started mumbling to himself while tapping various parts of the device. Munz moved towards the door to keep watch, knowing that he wasn't needed at the moment.

Guram and Mike on the other hand were trying to get Henkel to explain what he was doing and what the thing was, or rather what kind of bomb it was. To which the annoyed German replied, "If you keep talking while I am trying to work, we are all going to end up dead. Get back to me when you've made a decision as to which choice you would prefer."

* * *

Burke and Stevens were firing at the armored car in vain as it advanced on them again, this time however their only cover was a flipped over car that they had gotten behind after exiting the alley that was only a few feet away.

The enemy car was bringing its main gun, the 75mm to bear when they heard a loud WHOOSH! A second later and the armored car's right side, the side facing the other end of the intersection it was parked on, was covered in a mini fire ball as a anti tank rocket slammed into it.

The main gun stopped moving but the 35mm machine gun on the top was still keeping them pinned behind the car. Both fired at the gunner, and managed to blow half his head off. The gunner slumped against his machine gun as the car tried to turn around to bring it's gun to bear at the new arrivals.

A urban camo painted hummer, minus the front plates and glass, had come flying down the road at the AC and was the source of the rocket that had disabled the car's main gun. Already they could see the gunner reloading his rocket as the 45mm machine gun mounted on the top let loose on the AC.

The two Ghosts applied their own rifle's fire at the car as well, Burke even fired her grenade out of the bottom, blowing a wheel off. Before the crew of the car could react another rocket lept from it's launcher and slammed THREW the window of the AC, Burke grimaced, that was gonna hurt. And it did.

The interior of the car was bright with fire as the vehicle shook, some of the armor broke and the rest of the glass shattered as the machine guns turret seat, and the dead body, was launched into the air by the funnel of fire that shot out of the hole in the roof of the car.

As more miniature explosions went off in and around the car, Burke and Stevens waved at the hummer in thanks. The vehicle in question was still roaring right at them and they began to become uneasy.

Just before the car hit them they heard a "DUBOIS!" from the man manning the turret, who was becoming clearer as they drove closer, and then the hummer made a very tight turn. The brakes squealed as smoke poured out from the tires and the car stopped right in front of them, the power slide had nearly made the car flip over, going so far as the other side of the car was tipping till the gunner was almost hanging onto the turret to stop sliding out. Then the massive car leaned back down and the smoke cleared.

Both Burke and Stevens mouth's dropped open at the sight of Dubois at the wheel and Hume clutching the car's frame for dear life, William had just hoped out of the gunner's seat and was standing next to them. "Dubois I will court martial you if you EVER do that again!" William barked, though somehow Burke found the mental picture of Williams face as the car flew right at his commanding officer, funny, and was starting to fight the laughing fit that was coming over her.

Daniel ignored Burke and looked at William, "Good work there Jacobs. Thierry I thought I told you to stop driving after Huat" he said, grinning more then lecturing. "Ah good times as you American's say, now...we better go link up with the NG forces in the northern part of the island" he said and climbed into the back of the hummer as "Yes Sir!" followed. Burke got in the back as well while William jumped back on the roof and settled down into the turret seat as Dubois drove at the maddening speed most found insane in New York, towards the northern part of the island.

* * *

Henkel was busy with the bomb as the rest of Gamma sat around, bored out of their minds. The top part of the bomb's case was off and endless streams of wires were all over the device's smooth sides and the bomb expert in question.

"This is Ghost Command, Gamma what is your status, Over" the voice of Gamma's operator asked.

Henkel let out a frustrated/annoyed sound before keying his mike. "This is Gamma-3, bomb is still un-defused".

"Time?" the operator actually sounded worried.

Henkel had gone back to working on the bomb as he answered. "1 minute and two seconds and counting" he sounded almost distracted as he started working around the wires and other parts of the device.

The entire room was mirroring the com channel, dead silent. "One-One minute?" the operator asked in shock.

"Fourty five seconds now, actually." Henkel said, "Now be quiet" before shutting the channel off.

Guram was looking at the door and the bomb in a 'which one?' sorta motion. "Uh, don't you think we should leave?" he asked in a worried voice.

"No, if I fail then we won't even have to move" Henkel said, not trying to sound arrogant or important, just trying to get his dang job done without Ghost Command bugging him.

The entire room went silent as a BEEP! Went off. Henkel then sighed, "there..." he then pulled out a small box with a red and white wire connected to it.

"Uh Henkel" Mike asked, eyeing the 00:01 on the red timer that was frozen on the box. "How big of a bomb was that?" he got the distinct feeling that is was NOT a fire cracker box filled to the brim.

"Oh, I don't know, couple megaton...most likely more" he said as the others stared at him in shock. "I think it was most likely a _Tsar Bomba_".

Guram spit on the floor in anger, "That is a Russian name! That is a Russian Bomb!" he shouted in fury.

Henkel shrugged. "Most likely, but then again, terrorist's all over the world have used american weapons and bombs...so we can't prove anything yet..." he then tossed the box in the air, being no more then a base ball in size, and caught it. "But we were still a bit slower then I think we should have been, and then there was the...." Gamma just groaned as they all headed for the NG headquarters, Henkel was still his old self, even after defusing that dang bomb with only a second to go.

* * *

**yes I stopped here..but do not fret I will have Alpha's chapter in about a hour after this one. Just figured it would be weird for Alpha to just pop up somewhere else in the US while everything else in this chap had been in New York....**

**anyways thanks for reading and PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I think I didn't make the bomb scene dramatic enough and that the fight scenes were a bit down in action and all that stuff, so plz tell me what you think about it. PLZ!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hostage_

_Chapter 8: Alpha_

**NOTE: I will be stretching the truth and fiction about nukes in this story, you have been warned...i think...**

What was left of Alpha was sitting in the briefing room as Gordon walked in. Scott was in intensive Care, Alicia was as well as Marcus. The Alpha team was worried, their three biggest guns were out for the next mission, and it was most likely going to be rough. Very rough.

Gordon scanned the room and felt that this might be the last mission Alpha went on. Only Paul, Joe, Bo, Matt and Nick were left. He mentally sighed before straightening and resuming his aura of command and respect.

"Men" he said. "We have some very disturbing news. The same terrorist's that attacked the white house, captured the president's daughter and killed the president have become a greater threat then we ever could have expected..." while he was talking the screen behind him showed the battle torn streets of New York. Buildings burned, windows were shattered, corpses, Terrorist, NG, Civilian, all of them were strewn across the ground in mangled manners. Some were missing limbs and some had gaping wounds. Another slide came up, showing the burning and slightly destroyed UN buildings.

"Today the UN building was attacked in force, numbers that we never dreamed of were used, by the terrorist's. They have reportedly killed nearly all of the ambassadors there, murdering around 90 to 95% of the UN ambassadors. But that is only the beginning. Over half of the smaller countries have broken their alliance with the UN and Russia did so as well. If the world is to survive we. Must. Stop. These. Men." he then gestured at the slide again as destroyed hummers, armored cars, tanks and APCs appeared on the slide.

"Theses Terrorist's control a major presence at the moment, more then just a mercenary team or black ops squad, they have shown they have war supplies, and plenty of it. The reports show that nearly a hundred of these men, if they are men, were killed in the battle up in New York. NG forces suffered almost twice that. And the final straw showed itself at the very end of the battle..." he then gestured at the slide again and on the screen appeared a silver colored pill shaped device, looking very much like a overgrown time capsule. "This Alpha is a miniature _Tsar Bomba_, it packs a 50 Megaton payload...if this bomb had gone off..." he said but did not finish. After a few seconds of silence he regained his composure.

"To make this short, we have learned from the data that Bravo team recovered that they have base off the coast of Mexico" after the groaning went down he sighed. "Sorry boys, but we're going back to Mexico".

* * *

**Ok this might actually be the shortest chapter I have EVER wrote. But before you burn me to death with your flames and threats I would like to clear a few things up that were brought to my attention.**

**First, I am sorry about any mix ups but when I said I would have it out in another hour I ment that I would start WRITING it in a hour. Second I ment to tell you guys that this is only a add on to the other chapter, thats why it is so short.**

**And finally third (this is just something I wanted to tell you), I stretched the bomb thing a LOT. There is no possible way (yet. I think) to have a 50 megaton bomb that is that small, which I made it to be about the size of a drop pod, like from halo. The Tsar Bomba is a russian test nuke, a 100 megaton nuke. I was going to have it be a real life one, but after looking at the pictures on it's size...i was like 'no friken way'.**

**Well plz review and tell me what you think, this chaps a bit rushed cuzz I gotta go leave in a minute, C U NEXT TiME!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hostage_

_Chapter 10: Island Inferno_

All of Alpha was in a black hawk bomber as it flew over the Gulf of Mexico. Inside the bomb bay were the five remaining Ghosts of Alpha. Nick, Matt, Paul, Bo and Joe. All were in black and gray camo, similar to the terrorist's troopers. Each was carrying a MR-C and a dozen extra clips along with combat knifes, pistols, C-4, and night goggles.

The trip was quiet as possible, but not just because it was a stealth op. Only a few days ago Marcus, Alicia and Scott had been sent to critical care units, Matt being the only one that had been with them to be fit for duty on time. So now the small Alpha was going to hit an enemy island, rescue the president's daughter and try and shut the operation down somehow, without the teams best.

However they were still getting backup. Gamma, Delta and Omega would be hitting different beaches on the island, to cause enough havoc for Alpha to slip in and get Holly Ballantine off that island.

* * *

cruising in from a different direction was Gamma's black hawk. The team was similarly dressed and outfitted, exept Mike, who also carried a sniper on his back, and Guram and Munz were packing HE missile launchers on their backs.

Guram stood up in front of his men, sitting on the floor near the bomb bay doors. "Alright my friends, the time has come to show the might of Gamma. We are hitting that beach en a few minutes, en when we do we shall fight as hard as we can! Alpha team needs us to divert thos terrorist's away, and away we shall make them go!" he said. (im not misspelling here, im just trying to get his accent in, very hard to do)

* * *

Meanwhile Delta and Omega were giving similar speeches on their black hawk bombers, all approaching the corners of the island. The objective was clear. RAISE AS MUCH HEK AS YOU CAN. And that's exactly what they planned to do.

* * *

"TEN SECONDS TILL DROP!" the voice barked on the com, breaking Alpha out of their silence.

Paul, being the team leader for the mission stood up, "Ok you slackers get up and get ready to drop!" he snapped and slid his pack with the parachute in it on his back.

As the rest of Alpha did as he commanded the plane flew over the island, or rather over the area the had to go over to land on the beach below. As it flew into the drop area the bomb doors opened towards the sea below them, wind whipped in and made the pieces of cloth not under armor or helmets flap uncontrollably.

"GO!" Paul barked and then the woodsmen ran and jumped off the plane, threw the bomb doors and into the moonlit night, the island that was their destination was flying at him as he tumbled threw the air.

The rest of Alpha was quick to follow him as they jumped out, or rather down, the bomb doors and into the breath taking view of the gulf of Mexico from several thousand feet in the air.

Off in the distance they could see the green dots on their HUDs that marked the other members of the Ghost team, Gamma, Delta and Omega were already on the ground, guns blazing.

* * *

Lindy Cohen ducked behind the cropping of rocks she was hiding behind as the 45mm machine gun roared at Omega Squad. They had barely landed on the ground before the gun nest had started up, nearly taking Tunney's life.

She fired her MR-C at the gun nest as Tunney limped across the bloodied sand towards his team. The normally Snobbish Brit was letting out a long stream of obscenities as he held his bleeding leg, where a pair of bullets had hit just under the knee cap.

He finally made it to the rock cropping and sat down as Astra Galinsky moved over to him and started working on his wounds. For the third time since she had been stuck as the Omega Squad leader, Lindy thanked God that Astra had taken a med class when she had gotten leave last year.

While she was thanking the heavens, Derrick and David, the two Bravo boys that had been sent in with her unit, since they needed every ghost for this op, were trying to get the gun nest's attention from their position on the other side of the beach, behind another rock cropping.

Lindy raised her gun and fired the grenade from the underside attachment, oh how she loved to hear that KU-TOOMP before the BANG! Looking back up from the cropping she mentally cursed for the miss, she had just barely missed the gun nest. But it still had the same effect, the two soldiers manning the gun nest ducked down, giving Derrick and David time to scale the small rocky hill to the top of the mini cliff where the gun nest was.

She watched the green lit figures on her HUD as they moved in and gunned up the nest with their respective rifles before waving the OK signal to her. Sighing Cohen stood up and glanced at the 'drama queen'. "Can you stand Tunney" she asked, more or less keeping the contempt she felt for the British Hero.

He winced as Astra finished patching his leg. "Well if, OW!, Ms Galinsky could, OW!, fix my leg better, OWWW!, then I might be able to get up and help this, OWWWWWWWWWW!, Watch it! Then I might be able to save this mission from failure! OWWWW!" Watching Astra 'accidentally' hurt him while she fixed his leg made her want to laugh.

Keeping her amusement in check she nodded. "Astra, stay here until Tunney can walk, then meet up with us" she ordered before she ran to catch up with Derrick and David, who were watching the trail that led deeper into the island with guns cocked.

* * *

Paul was the first to hit the ground as the sound of explosions went off in the distance. Ignoring the sound he watched for any enemy soldiers, to his surprise he found none. Standing up he watched the rest of Alpha parachute down to the ground and land next to, or around, him.

"Ok Alpha, looks like we got lucky, lets get moving before it decides to go away" he said and the team started moving towards the woods that covered the inner part of the island.

As they got closer and closer to the treeline Paul's gut clenched tighter and tighter. Normally this meant something was wrong, Paul just figured it was because fellow Ghosts were in the line of fire at the moment. As he thought this a thought slammed into his head without warning.

"_If everything is going well, then that means your walking into a trap"_

At that moment half a dozen gun bursts went off from the tree line, barely missing most of the team. Nick, however, was hit in the arm and chest before he fell to the ground.

Cursing his own stupidity Paul raised his MR-C and returned fire as the rest of Alpha, Minus Joe who was tending to Nick, returned fire as well.

* * *

Daniel charged right into the fray as Delta stormed a motor pool that was half a mile from their landing zone. The Crack, Crack, Crack of a sniper rifle told him Burke was still there as a group of troopers dropped dead by their 45mm machine gun. He fired his SA80 rifle at a trooper trying to get in a APC, his bullets cutting into the man's legs, making him drop off the ladder and land on the dirt as a grenade went off from somewhere.

Shrapnel flew all around Delta's leader as he rolled behind a crate of 50 cal ammo. Miraculously he wasn't harmed, only having a few cuts on his arms and legs, and one on his cheek.

Standing up he spotted a lone Terrorist loading a rocket launcher before taking aim at Thierry, who was wrestling with a terrorist with a knife, both were trying to push the blade into the others chest. Quickly he popped his gun up and unloaded the last nine rounds into the rocketeer's arms and chest. The rocket wielder fell to the ground in a heap, his weapon now harmless.

Daniel turned his attention back to Thierry, only to find the French Paratrooper cleaning his knife as he stood up from the dead terrorist's corpse. The two men then walked over to John, who was rigging a bomb to a pile of fuel barrels.

"Eh Sargent! You think we could use dis?" Thierry asked as he walked closer to a tank that was parked in a shed. "Would help with da distraction no?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Daniel glanced at the tank, then his grinning teammate. "Thierry...how on earth did you ever get a driver's license in this country?" he asked in dismay as Thierry's grin widened and he began to climb onto the tank.

* * *

Paul fired his MR-C again as they pushed ahead. Matt fired his grenade launcher, silencing the trooper to the far right as Bo fired his grenade launcher, expertly knocking two trees down on a small clump of enemy troopers.

"Nice work Bo" Paul yelled to his teammate as they finished off the last of the troopers.

Bo mock bowed. "Thank you, Thank you. First of all I would like to thank my parents and the aca-" he was cut off by his amusing performance by a chopper flying over the treeline, it started spinning around to face them and Paul felt the color drain form his face.

"MOVE NOW!" he barked and Alpha was running through the woods, even Nick who had his arm messily bandaged up along with his chest. The chopper fired the three 60mm cannons that were attached to the chopper, one on either wing and one on the bottom of the nose. The bullets whizzed all around as trees exploded and the ground was torn up all around the Ghost Squad.

Matt fired his pistol over his shoulder as they ran, trying to desperately dodge the enemy bullets. Paul finally ran to the left and the others split up as well.

"This is Alpha-5 all Alpha's are to move to the target zone alone or otherwise, just get there and complete the mission, ill cover you" then he cut the line and started running back towards the beach, firing his MR-C at the chopper, which veered to the side before turning on him, it's cannons spinning as they warmed up to start firing.

The woodsman fired the rest of his clip before taking off, the chopper hot on his tail as it cut a large swath of destruction around and behind him.

* * *

Guram fired the rocket out of his launcher's tube, watching in that age old fascination as the glowing sphere of light sailed across the ground and connected with a gun nest. The ammo crates erupted with the rocket, blowing the nest into the next universe as he reloaded.

Mike was up on the hill they were on, somewhere on the top taking sniper shots at all who came within his sights as the rest of Gamma fired their guns. Munz was firing his rocket Launcher as well and Mike and Klaus were firing their MR-Cs at the enemy troops as they advanced inland. Overhead a choppers blade making a SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH sound could be heard in the distance.

Guram growled as a round missed the jeep he had been aiming for, instead it slammed into a tree. Before he could complain however the tree fell down and smacked a terrorist in the face, closelinging him right off his bike.

Grinning the Georgian began to reload again.

* * *

Nick, Joe and Bo were moving across the jungle towards the main base as the sounds of gun fire and explosions went off all over the small island. Matt had disappeared when Paul had run off, so now the three of them continued on.

"How much farther is it?" Bo asked as he scanned the tree tops. It was only a matter of time before another chopper found them.

"It should just be right over this hill" Nick muttered as they moved across the jungle floor, cautious of another ambush. Nick winced at the thought, his shoulder still hurt like hek.

* * *

Holly watched with wide eyes as the terrifying men in gray and white armor and cloths with the scary masks moved around the building they were in. it was lined with computers and wires and boxes. Off in the corner a handful of them were working on a odd metal box, the size of a car.

She struggled against the bonds keeping her to the metal chair again. No use. The rope was lined with what seemed to be metal or something else, either way she was still stuck here.

After a few minutes one of the figures walked over to her and squatted down to her height, as it was much more taller then her, she recognized it as the one who had shot her father, even with the mask it had a commanding aura and was easily distinguished from the rest.

"Your friends are here" it's voice device said. "im afraid we're going to have to leave you now. Take care" then it patted her arm twice before the figure walked off, seconds later the rest of the figures walked away as well, leaving her in the cold steel building all alone.

* * *

Daniel fired the 45mm machine gun on the tank as the mammoth roared through the jungle towards Gamma Squad's position. After wreaking a few posts and defenses the Delta Team was meeting up with the other two squads before making the main strike on the base, Alpha had gone MIA and now command was taking them off the shelf.

Thierry, who was whooping as he drove the beast down the dirt road, seemed to be enjoying himself. For a paratrooper, he sure liked driving a lot.

* * *

Lindy fired her MR at a terrorist's form, cutting three bullets into it's chest as she ran. Derrick and David were with her as they moved across the roads towards Gamma's position, so far nothing else had gone wrong. Everything was going to plan...so why did she feel like something bad was going to happen?

* * *

**well I really wanted to upload this already, since I didn't upload yesterday. Anyways thanks for reading, plz review and let me know all of my errors. Oh and plz plz plz go check out my fictionpress acount, I have a new story coming out in april, Shock, so read the trailer and let me know what you think plz! Last of all there should be maybe two or three chapters then this thing is finally over. Shocking right? Im actually sad that it's going to be over so soon. Well the rest of the island mission is in the next chap, review and C U NEXT TiME!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hostage_

_Chapter 10: Cliché_

**NOTE: I messed up with Chapter 9, I accidentally labeled it chapter 10, It is really chapter nine, sorry for the mix up. A special thanks to Rebecca Pitts for helping me get back on track! :)**

Scott limped into the med room, Alicia laying in her bed, covered in casts and bruises as she watched the T.V. In the corner. A reporter talking about UFO's flying over Mexico's air space early that morning.

"It's started" he said, his face looking a little worse for wear. Most of his injuries were healed, enough for him to walk anyway. He grimaced as he sat in a chair next to her hospital bed. "I wish we were out there with them" he muttered.

Alicia nodded, he hand finding his. "So do i" she whispered. "All we can do now is hope" she said as she watched the T.V. Scott sighed before gripping her hand a bit tighter. After a few minutes of awkward silence Scott spoke up.

"When this mess is over." he paused, as if gathering his strength. "would you care to join me in the Caribbean?" he asked, looking at her.

She stared up, her eyes filled with a mischievous sparkle. "Oh? And what would we do there?" she asked, a equally mischievous smile spreading across her face.

Scott smiled as well. "Im sure we could think of something" he muttered. Leaning down closer.

Alicia's smile widened ever so slightly. "you mean, like this?" she asked and leaned up farther and brushed his lips just barely. Pulling back down she stared up at him, surprised a bit at herself, but not really caring.

Scott stared at her for a minute, not saying anything, making her wonder if she had made the wrong choice. Then he grinned brightly, and she felt her heart freeze for a minute. "Yes. Lots of that" he said before leaning down and kissing her again.

* * *

A small group of Terrorist's moved across the main base on their island. It was a ancient relic from the 1700's, a Spanish fort that had been abandoned and later been upgraded by the terrorist faction with deadly weapons, armor plating, ect.

The group, their armor gleaming in the Mexican sunlight, marched across the courtyard that was easily several hundred feet in diameter, to a command station. The group stopped and the leader of the group walked up to the podium, two soldiers following it.

The leader then hit a switch and a rectangular like hole formed in the center of the courtyard as the floor began sliding away. As this happened gears could be heard moving and a racks of steel missiles could be seen slowly rising into the air, red and green tips glistening as they rose higher and higher, almost half of the missiles were out of the ground by now.

* * *

Nick looked on at the fortress through his binoculars grimly. He sighed as Joe and Bo stood behind him, both just as grim. "That isn't good" he said before putting a hand to his helmet, turning the radio, that was hidden there, on.

* * *

Daniel held onto the metal grips of the 45mm gun on the top of the enemy tank Delta had commandeered as he fired the gun's seemingly endless amount of ammo at the clumps of enemy soldiers marching up Gamma Squads hill. Thierry let loose the 75mm cannon, firing a round into a approaching jeep.

The offending jeep would no longer be a threat as the doors were blown off as fire roared out of every opening available as the beast of a car detonated into a fireball. As Thierry wooped in joy, William, who was on the ground, fired his rifle. The bullet sailed through the air and caught a man in the back as the terrorist forces fled across the jungle.

"Thank you Delta!" a thickly accented voice said over the com, Daniel reconsigned the voice to be the leader of Gamma Squad, Guram. He reached up and turned his com on.

"Anytime Gamma" Daniel responded before ordering the tank to a halt. "Theirry, watch the tank!" he called down before hopping out of the tank and waving William over. The two men then started marching up the corpse filled hillside towards the top.

After the short climb the two men found themselves facing Lindy Cohen and Guram Osadze, along with a few of the Gamma and Omega Squad members, crouching in a clearing. "So, What is the Plan" Daniel asked as he walked up to the two senior Ghost Squad Leaders.

Lindy opened her mouth. "we're going to-" however she was cut off when there was a brief crackle over the radio.

"This is Alpha Team, Repeat this is Alpha Team, all Ghosts that are available move to the main terrorist base of operations, they have what appears to be six...oh no. all units get here now!' then the com unit cut dead.

"I believe" Guram said, standing up and racking a round into his gun. "That, that is our next plan of action" he then started walking towards the bottom of the hill, Lindy and her squad along with Daniel and William in tow.

* * *

Two Terrorist's came up to the center of the main fortress, a struggling Paul held between them. They knocked him in the head hard before kicking him to the ground. As the ghost lay on the ground, semi conscious, the terrorist's conversed.

"We found him hiding in the woods" one said.

The leader turned to face paul and made a sound that seemed almost like a laugh. "So this is one of the famous ghosts. Well I must say you have put a good many thorns in my side, but I shall put a thousand in your countries!" it said and gestured at the missiles.

"Those warheads are being aimed at every single major city on the United States eastern coastline. And once they are locked on, your country will be at it's knees!" the leader then raised it's pistol, taking aim at Paul. "Any last words American" the odd voice scrambler said from the terrorist's mouth.

Paul smiled. "yeah. Your monologue was pretty sad. Might want to work on that" he said sarcastically.

The leader seemed to stiffen. "Very funny" the odd voice said through the scrambler. Making the sentence come out sounding like pant. The figure then raised it's pistol and fired twice into Paul's chest, causing him to cry out in pain as he fell backwards onto the dirt packed ground.

"Finish him off! Hurry up with those missiles!" the leader said and turned to face the missiles as they were turned to face their targets. Both terrorist soldiers that had dragged Paul into the area turned to face him, drawing their rifles as they did so.

"On three?" one asked the other. The other shrugged.

"What ever is good for you I guess" Both then cocked their guns and aimed at the pain covered face of Paul Smith. "Face or chest pretty boy?" one sneered. Paul just lay there, eyes starting to glaze over. "Face it is" the two terrorist's then prepared to fire their guns, when a sniper retort was heard.

Before anyone could figure out what had just happened, there was a burst of blood as the head of the terrorist that had been mocking Paul was throne into the air as it was shot off, by Burke's well aimed sniper shot.

Seconds later and the other, would be executor, was dead, a bullet through his chest. There was a quick succession of sniper shots before there was a battle cry and then a handful of small explosions went off, most likely grenades.

The terrorist's fell into a disorganized order as another wave of grenades sailed over the walls, and exploded, sending shrapnel all over the place. The leader stood up, prepared to organize it's soldiers, when the old gates at the other end of the massive courtyard exploded and one of the terrorist tank's came roaring in. except it started firing at _them_.

"Fire at the tank you foools! Fire at the tan-" then there was a explosion to the side of the figure, blowing it across the courtyard and into the wall, several Snaps! Could heard as it hit the wall and then the ground with a Thud!

* * *

"All Ghosts attack!" Nick yelled over the com and ran into the enemy compound, his MR-C blazing away at enemy troops. A handful were out in the open, being cut down by the Ghosts fire, while the others were hiding behind thick metal crates or ruined stonework. Some were also hiding up on the top part of the fort, the walls.

William, Joe, Bo, John, and Omega and Gamma Squad charged in with the de facto leader of the Ghosts as the enemy soldiers returned fire. "Lin, take your squad and go and find the girl!" Nick yelled, hunkered behind a crate as they returned fire. Of over by the wall Daniel and Thierry were getting most of the attention on them as they fired the 75mm main gun, blowing apart empty trucks and enemy gun positions.

Lindy nodded and signaled for her group to to move towards one of the buildings that were inside the huge courtyard.

* * *

Lindy scowled to herself as she fired her MR-C's bullets, the grenade attachment had long since run dry. "Tunney I want that door open now!" she barked and fired her gun at a trooper who had poked his head _just so slightly_ above the edge of a crate.

As the troopers head became the twin brother of a smashed Pumpkin, Tunney broke the door open with the butt of his rifle, scowling as the pain in his leg resurfaced. "Hurry up!" he yelled as gestured at the door. As the others ran inside the door Tunney started firing his MR-C, covering them as they ran.

Astra, however, was busy shooting with her sniper rifle. "Hurry up Galinksy!" Tunney yelled angrily as the woman continued to fight the enemy troopers, stupid, admirable, but stupid.

Suddenly there was a flash at the edge of his vision and he saw the gleaming barrel of a foreign sniper rifle. The class was unknown to him, as he had never seen it before, however it was obvious that the weapon was of high caliber. "Galinsky!" he yelled again.

When the Lithuanian ignored him again, he flat out sprinted and tackled her to the ground, just before the sharp retort of a sniper crack went off and a bright flare of pain shot up his upper right shoulder. Gasping in pain he lay on the ground, glaring at the shocked face of Astra. "You....fool" he muttered before he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Ten o' clock!" Daniel yelled loudly into the interior of the tank as he fired the 45mm chain gun set before him, the bullets hitting all over the spot of sniper, the man being cut to pieces as he fell from his spot up on the stone wall. Seconds later and a loud bang could be heard as Thierry fired the 75mm cannon on his tank's front. A enemy soldier had been standing up on the wall, preparing to fire a RPG round at the tank, but the short time it had taken Thierries tank round to reach him had taken care of that. The round slammed right into the stone wall, just a foot or two under the man.

As the stone exploded into the air the RPG soldier was sent into the air and over the wall, a muffled scream could be heard as the man fell the forty to fifty feet towards the ground.

"Nice shot Thierry!" Daniel said as he continued to fight the numbers of foot troopers that were running around the area, or were hiding and taking pot shots.

"4 o' clock!" he yelled down to the paratrooper as he spotted a gun nest.

* * *

Nick flung obscenities out of his mouth almost as fast as his gun spat bullets at the enemy soldiers as the small Ghost force moved across the enemy base. They were almost to the war heads, however there had to be nearly two dozen enemy soldiers over at the center, and they were _dug in_.

chain guns were mounted on steel crates as RPG soldiers fired at the tank, the problem being they couldn't very well shoot at the rockets with much more then machine guns and pistols, as a heavy weapon would set the war heads off.

The enemy soldiers seemed to be well aware of this and used it to their advantage, some actually hiding behind the missiles. Cursing again he fired his MR-C with a vengeance, and brought a Terrorist trooper to the ground in a bloody burst of automatic fire.

Off somewhere he noticed Mike firing his prized sniper rifle at the soldiers, making quick work of each targeted trooper. However they still were unable to get close enough to the rockets to turn them off, and from the looks of it they looked like they were almost ready.

"Come on Ghosts move it!" he barked and ran forward a few feet, firing his rifle, cutting troops down before ducking in cover to reload. The rest of the ghosts followed his lead and quickly advanced, though some got nicked by the experienced enemy troopers, who seemed to be far better then standard rebels.

William snapped up and fired his own gun, catching another trooper in the chest as he reloaded. Bo came up and fired his grenade launcher, hitting the steel boxes dead on, the explosion was shielded from the rockets by the steel and the small bits of shrapnel that shot off from the box slammed into the enemy soldiers, causing them to fall to the ground clutching their throats, legs and arms. Some just didn't move.

With a whoop of joy the ghosts moved forward, cutting down more of the soldiers and after a short and very brief fire fight had secured the center of the courtyard. "Someone get Munz up here!" Nick barked as he fired at a soldier who was shooting at them from the wall, said soldier was then falling off the wall, minus part of his head. "I said hurry!" he barked as he noticed the count down on the small device by the rockets, reading 04:04, and it was rapidly dropping.

At last Munz and Henkel reached the center of the courtyard, both sporting a bullet wound somewhere. Nick managed to suppress a wince as the gone fire continued. He was active leader at the moment, and that meant he was responsible for these men and woman's lives, those said men and woman getting shot didn't help him sleep at night. "That command Podium!" he yelled over the gun fire, pointing at a small metal platform with a control station at the front. "Get your German hides over there and defuse these things now!" he shouted before turning his attention to the forty or so enemy troopers that were behind the boxes and stonework on the other side of the courtyard.

The two Germans ran across the courtyard towards the podium, under heavy fire as they did so, and eventually made it to the platform. "Cover him!" Nick yelled as he fired his own gun, taking out a soldier aiming at Munz. Klaus as well started covering his countrymen as he worked on the control panel, trying to deactivate the missiles, who's engines were starting to wine as they reached 01:50.

Suddenly a chopper flew over the fort and started firing like mad at the ghosts. Nick watched in utter horror as a rocket launched from under the chopper and roared right at the top of the wall where Burke and Foster were laying prone. Burke was sniping and Foster was covering her as the rocket soared towards them.

"No!" he yelled, as it played out in slow motion. The rocket was nearly on them when Burke saw it, shock playing over her features before she grabbed Foster, who was frozen in fear, and threw both of them off the wall. A second later and the rocket detonated right where they had been laying. The explosion propelled them into the air, large amounts of stone shrapnel flew after them, digging into their skin and cutting their arms, legs and pretty much all over as they flew threw the air. Surprise written all over their faces.

Then the horrible ride was over and the two ghosts ended their forty foot ride from the wall to the ground with a dead on crash into the ground, the two were laying motionlessly thirty feet from the rest of the ghost team.

Nick spat out a large amount of obscenities before opening his mouth. "Alex get over there, NOW!" he yelled and fired at a ballsy enemy trooper. "Mike, Will, Cover him!" he added and then chucked a grenade before ducking down behind a crate and reloaded his gun.

Meanwhile Munz and Klaus were still hung up at the podium, Klaus firing at terrorist troopers and Munz working on the computer panel. "There is no way to shut it off!" Munz shouted as he kicked the computer with all his might. "Stupid American by products!" he shouted and started cursing in German before unloading the entire clip of his gun into the computer.

The plastic of the computer screen was no match for the armor piercing bullets as Munz shot the wretched device into scrap, the resulting stump of metal was sparking as the German Demolitions Expert slumped down into a sitting position, his back against the device. "It is not fair" he muttered and dropped his head back, which slammed into the device.

Nick, who was back at the center of the courtyard, heard a beep as he stared in shock at his downed teammates. Turning around he sighed in relief as the timer had gone blank, the count down no longer there. "Nice work Munz" he said softly as he slumped down against a box, tired beyond imagination.

Will ran over to his friend and shook Nicks shoulders. "There retreating!" the tired face of William Jacobs yelled in worn out glee as he pointed to where the dozens of surviving Terrorist's were running away, going out one of the other gates that the fortress had.

"Looks like you guys had all the fun" a voice said and Nick glanced up. Lindy and Derrick Parker were walking up to them, blood staining their uniforms and looking just as worn out as Nick and Will. Between them was a ,slightly scared and looking a bit green, red haired girl with gray eyes.

Nick looked at her questionably. "Is she?" he asked. Lindy nodded, a small smile breaking from her face.

"Yep, took a while to find her. She was being held in a room connected to the fort" Lin said and stretched, then winced. "Dang...it" she muttered before falling towards the ground. Almost immediately Derrick had grabbed her, stopping her from hitting the ground.

Nick was on his feet in a minute. "What happened" he said, forcing his fatigue to leave his tired mind. Derrick checked her over and groaned.

"Get Alex over here, the dang woman said she was fine, gonna get herself killed." he muttered to himself. When Nick repeated his question her turned to face him. "She got stapped by a Terrorist when we were leaving the building the girl was in. nearly get her in the heart, got her in the side instead. Its bleeding pretty bad" he answered.

Nick nodded sadly before looking for Alex. "Where is he?" he muttered. Just then the chopper flew back over, however this time it was hovering at the other end of the courtyard instead of flying over their heads. Then the triple 60mm cannons opened fire.

"Move! Now!" Nick yelled and ran behind a steel box, feeling the bullets soar over his head and leave holes every where as it continued to unload death upon the Ghosts.

Derrick was on the ground, yelling in pain. One of the boxes had exploded and he was covered in blood and steel shrapnel. Alex was still nowhere to be seen as the ghosts continued to try and mount a defense against the chopper.

That's when Munz stood up from behind a pile of crates, looking very ticked off. "Go back to the abyss you piece of crap!" he yelled and fired the RPG he had picked up from a, now very deceased, Soldier. The round soared across the air and smashed into the choppers tail, sending the metal beast high into the air and then flipped over before spiraling into the woods outside of the fort, a loud explosion and mini mushroom cloud of fire followed the loud crash.

Nick stood up, truly tired now. He waved to the German before dropping to his knees, everything looked funny, he thought. The ground was pink and the sun was blue. Then everything went black. He foggily felt himself hit the ground.

* * *

**SURprise?**

**Hope you liked this chapter that took forever to get done, I mean really. This took like three weeks to write, though it was more from writers block. I want to thank Rebecca Pitts once more, if she hadn't inspired me then I would most likely have never gotten done with all of this.**

**There will be either one or two more chapters. Most likely the next will be the last. Sad to say, I know. I really enjoyed writing this fic, except this chapter, took to long. I still think if could be better then I allowed. Review and tell me. Thanks for your time. You all have been great, keep reading.**

**C U NEXT TiME!**

**REVIEW!!! See that thing below me? Click it! REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hostage_

_Chapter 11: Epilouge_

**Well, Sadly this is the last chapter :(**

**However I have to finish this up and move on to Overlord, and im sure you want me to finish this thing anyways, no more waiting! However this will most likely be pretty short...**

**WARNING: Character Death. And I apologize in advance if my 21 gun salute is off, I haven't seen one in two years, so im a bit rusty on the ending...**

A light breeze rolled across the sloping hills that the ghosts now found themselves on, endless ranks of white stones stood beyond them. As a new one was placed over the recently finished grave, there was a ring of gun shots. "READY!" a voice rang out. "AIM!" the sound of bolts cocking bullets into place could be heard. "FIRE!" then the second volley of the seven man rifle team fired their carbines once more, in perfect sync.

As the proceedings took place Scott glanced at his fellow Ghosts, each in their freshly pressed uniforms, each decorated in gleaming medals, ribbons and other awards. The small group stood in two ranks, all standing quietly as they mourned for the fallen, losing a brother in arms to them was like a knife to the heart, but they kept on living. It put the term 'life isn't fair' in a whole new light.

"READY!" the Supervisor of the Rifle squad barked, he himself was also in his dress uniform, the black of a Marine. He was also in a small mail of ribbons and medals, not nearly as many as the ghosts, but still well decorated. Scott placed him around forty or fifty, but he seemed to act as if he was on the end of his late thirties. "AIM!" he barked and then a second later he screamed again. "FIRE!".

The result was another seven bullets shooting into the air, still in sync as the Supervisor stood straight and yelled again. "PRESENT ARMS!" immediately the men lowered their guns. "PORT ARMS!" (this is the part I will most likely mess up, sorry.) immediately again the Rifle squad switched their guns to across their chests. "RIGHT FACE!" he barked and the rifle squad spun on their heels, the taps still playing as their sides faced the ghosts. "FOWARD. MARCH!" and then the seven men, along with the Supervisor marched off, leaving the ghosts to stare at the tomb stone.

The stone was white marble, like most of the other stones in the field, on it was written.

_David J. Foster_

_October, 15, 1986-2014_

_R.I.P._

After a few minutes of silence Gordon moved up to stand next to the stone, a framed picture of the young ghost soldier, smiling a toothy smile and being mauled by the rest of Bravo team as they returned from a mission in Turkey. Gordon cleared his throat and straightened his collar before speaking.

"David J Foster may have been the youngest of us here, he may have been one of the most foolish ones too. But he was a soldier. He believed in fighting for his and others freedom and has paid the highest price for it. He will be honored and remembered, for even in death...no ghost is left behind" he said and then saluted the small gathering of ghosts.

Each member snapped a straight salute. Each then in turn saluted the grave of the youngest member of their group. His smiling face on the picture that lay leaning against the tomb seemed completely unaware of what would befall him in a few years.

As they dropped their salutes the ghosts each moved towards the grave, dropping a item on his grave for their fallen brother, ranging from flowers, and plenty of them, to cards and pictures. When the entire group had left their gift for their comrade who had passed on, Gordon himself walked over and dropped his Lieutenant's bars on the grave. "You earned them in my opinion" he whispered to himself as he rubbed a tear from his eyes before he stood straight before his men and woman.

"Thank you for your time" he said quietly. "Dismissed" he said and the small group glanced once more at the small grave, before they began to head for the parking lot farther down at the foot of the hill, ready to head back to work, protecting a world that so many had died to save.

As Gordon was about to join them his phone rang. The Lieutenant-Colonel reached into his pocket and pulled the small black phone out, he flipped it open and hit the talk button. "Gordon here" he said simply.

"Gordon" a voice said over the line, he reconsigned it as the Head of National Security. "We have a problem...".

* * *

**Wow only three chapters long....i wish it was longer but I am pressed for time and this was all I really wanted in the ending. Sorry to any of you who liked Foster, I kinda planned for someone to die in the very end, and he seemed to call to me. So yeah... anyways thanks for reading this with me, I might make a sequel if you guys convince me too, and I hope you, or some of you, will go and read my Avatar: The Overlord fanfic that I will be starting soon.**

**Thanks again and please review. Try not to burn the fic down with the flames. Thats all I really got, I want to thank Rebecca Pitts, Imperial Warlord and LiasMani for reviewing so much, and anyone else for who left one that I missed! Thanks guys! You made writing fun for me!!**

**well C U NEXT TiME! **


End file.
